


How to Seduce a Spider

by SparkysCrush



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Seduction, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkysCrush/pseuds/SparkysCrush
Summary: Peter Parker was having vivid wet dreams. About Venom. Basically PWP. Dubious consent so if that bugs you don't read.Edit:The plot bunnies have attacked and this has morphed into a tale of redemption, love, and the plot bunnies insist some fluff. There will be smut every chapter just not always tentacle smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> To be explained in later chapters:  
> Peter is bisexual.  
> Eddie Brock has grown & no longer hates Spider-man.  
> The Symbiote understands humans better now.  
> There will be loads of tentacle sex.

Peter moaned as the dark tendril circled his furled hole. He could feel the slick oozing from the tentacle as it gently probed.

“Doesss our little Sssspider want ussss to sssstop?”

“No, please, don’t stop. I want this. I need this,” Peter said as he gently twisted his wrists, testing the tentacles grip as they held his arms over his head.

“But our Sssspider ssstruggles. We do not want to hurt our Sssspider.”

“It’s OK. I…I like being held, uh, restrained,” Peter states with a blush. Reveling at the muscular body pressed up against his side. 

“You mussssst promissssse usss you will tell ussss to sssstop if you want.”

“I promise. But please don’t stop,” Peter begged.

The tentacle that had been teasing his tight hole starts up again, gently probing.

Peter is being pressed against a wall on top of one of Manhattan’s fancy penthouses with an outdoor garden. The rooftop garden is lush and provides cover from any prying eyes that might be flying over. His mask has been pulled up over his nose to give access to his mouth. His costume pants have been pulled down to his knees to give access to his raging hard on and his puckered hole. His top has been pulled up to give access to his pert nipples that are currently being flicked and pinched by clawed hands.

“Our Sssspider isss ssso sssensitive here.”

Peter gasps as his nipples are given a hard tweak. His arms flex against the hold and he thrusts his groin at the hard body next to him. The thrusts make his heavy cock bob and drip precum.

“Ssssooo sssenssssitive.”

The words are drawn out as a dark tendril smooths its way down Peter’s stomach and stops at the base of his erection. 

Peter whimpers in anticipation, “Please, oh god I need it.”

“Need what my little Sssspider?” a voice murmurs in his ear.

Peter shudders as a slick tongue licks the shell of his ear.

“I need it,” he states again.

“Oh, you mussst be more sssspecific. Detailsssss.”

“Please, I need you to touch my cock. I need you inside me. I want to feel you fucking my hole while you jack my cock. I need you to make me cum. I want to feel you making me cum. Fuck my hole. Please,” Peter begs.

“Sssssssuch wordss. Ssssssso dirty. Sssssoooo ssssweet.”

Peter moaned as a tentacle encircled his cock and slowly stroked then released. He was being driven mad by the sensations. Sharp claws were teasing his nipples into tight, red buds. Tentacles were encircling his balls, gently tugging and releasing. A black tendril was slowly probing his hole. Small and slick, it had yet to make it past his tight ring of muscle in his ass. Instead it was slowly pressing in and retracting. Slicking up his hole but yet to completely breach it.

Peter moaned again as his head lolled to the side. The long digits stroking his most intimate parts were driving him crazy. It was enough to titillate but not enough to make him cum. He thrust his hips to gain some friction on his dick but met nothing but the cold night air. Moaning again Peter felt precum dripping down his cock.

“Oh god, please, PLEASE! I need to feel the stretch. I need to feel the burn of being filled. Please fuck me. Fuck my little hole. Fuck me,” Peter pleaded. 

“You beg ssssssso nicely. But you are not ready yet.”

Peter whimpered as he felt his cock completely encircled by a tentacle. It coiled around his cock from base to tip engulfing his pulsing member. The tentacle gently tightened and released enough to tease but not enough to push him over the edge. The tendril teasing his ass slowly pressed in past the tight ring. It was barely the diameter of a pinky finger but Peter felt it none the less.

“Our Sssssspider is ssssssso tight. He needsssssss to relax.”

Peter moaned in reply. So far gone on sensations that words were failing him.  
The tentacle in Peter’s ass slowly swirled and turned. Slicking him up on the inside. It felt Peter clench even harder. It was going to have to try something else to get his spider to loosen up.

A voice murmured in Peter’s ear.

“Your cock is sssso hard and leaking. Can you feel how sssslick it isssss? How itssss dripping with want?”

Peter whimpered over the squelching sounds the tentacle made as it worked his cock with the precum that was dribbling out.

“And your nipples are ssssssso hard and red,” the voice whispers as a tongue flicks them both. Peter moans again focusing on the feelings happening to his upper body.

The flexible phallus in Peter’s ass slowly grew in diameter as Peter was distracted by the muttered words describing the delightful assault on his body.

Anytime the being felt Peter tense or clench he would flick and suck Peter’s nipples with a long, obscene tongue.

Before Peter knew it his hole was stretched around a thick tentacle. It was slippery and slick with the lube exuded from the tip, easily sliding in and out of Peter’s hole. 

“Oh, god. Please fuck me. Please,” Peter pleaded.

“Mmmmm, yessssss. Our little Ssssssspider hasssssss been patient and begssssss ssssssssso prettily.”

The tentacle fucking Peter started pistoning into his ass making obscene squelching sounds. Lube is sliding down Peter’s thighs, slicking the way for the large, dark phallus as it filled and stretched Peter so deliciously.  
Peter can only groan as his hole is pounded. The tentacle on his cock strokes him in time with the thrusts in his ass. Peter’s skin is covered with a sheen of sweat as he rides out his pleasure held against a wall in the open air on a rooftop in Manhattan. He feels dirty, wanton and free all at the same time. His mind begins to fuzz over at the heady pleasure when suddenly the dark phallus fucking into him changes the angle of thrust and……

“Ohhhhhh, fuuuuuuuuck,” Peter moans as his back arches away from the wall and strains against his captor.

“Ah, yessssss. There it isssssss.”

The tentacle is now slamming into his prostate with every push.

“Oh, please, please. Let me cum. Ohhh, please,” Peter urges.

“Yessssss, little ssssspider cum for ussssssssss.”

“Oh god, oh, ohhh, ohhhhh, VENOM I’M CUMMING!!!” Peter yells out as his cock spurts out ropes of white. And his vision blacks out.

Peter wakes with a start. It’s still dark out but his legs are tangled. Peter struggles awake. 

“What? Where?”

Peter looks down at his pajama pants sticky at the crotch and smelling of cum. Peter slowly untangled his legs from his bed sheets and sits up as he tries to let the last dregs of his dream pass from his mind.

Peter hadn’t had a wet dream since he was 15. And certainly didn’t dream about one of his most dangerous foes fucking him into blissful oblivion.


	2. The dreams continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter ponders about the wet dream. Venom returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos.  
> Reasons will be revealed as to why the dubious consent in the next chapter or so.  
> Eddie Brock may make an appearance as well.  
> Very little plot in this chapter but there is a smidge.  
> And as always tentacle sex or in this chp. tongue sex. Either way our boy Peter has a great time.  
> Enjoy!

Chp. 2  
Peter sighed as he wiped the last of his emission from his crotch. He put on some clean pajama pants and stepped over to his bedroom window. A slight breeze fluttered through the cracked window. Peter fully opened it to allow the cooling wind to flow over his hot skin. The erotic dream still clung to his mind sending a jolt to his sensitive penis. Peter leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and willed the memories away.

Why was he dreaming of Venom? 

He hadn’t fought the symbiote in a year. And rumor had it that the villain had left the city. Peter knew that both Eddie Brock and the symbiote had a grudge against him so why would his subconscious conjure up such a vivid sexual dream.

Peter’s confused mind could reason out that he was a healthy 20-year old with a normal libido. And the last time he had sex was months ago, with Mary Jane. So, yeah, he was horny. But why hadn’t he dreamed of MJ?

Yes, they had broken up but Peter still cared for her. Even though she was now dating Harry Osborn. His best friend or ex-best friend. Peter didn’t know. It was hard to keep what Harry thought of their friendship status straight.

Peter shook his head. He didn’t want to think of his first love and his first crush dating each other. He even pondered why he didn’t dream of Harry? He was Peter’s first boy crush. Why hadn’t he dreamed of the boy that made Peter realize he was bi-sexual?

Peter didn’t want to think about any of this. He wanted to get some sleep and be on time for class. Peter crawled back into bed determined to get some rest.

The next morning Peter awoke groggy but somewhat rested. Yes, the dream was weird but it definitely relaxed him. He headed off to his college classes. After an uneventful day of class and work, Peter went on patrol as soon as it got dark out. He stopped a convenience store robbery and a couple muggings. It was getting late and the dark elements of the city were some what quiet tonight. Peter headed home to his tiny apartment.

_________________________________________________________________

Peter whimpered. He could feel the chilled air on his ass, his naked ass. He was on all fours, his costume pants were pulled down past his knees. Suddenly two black tentacles came out to of the dark and twisted around his wrists. They drew his hands towards his knees. Peter willingly wrapped his hands around the back of his knees as the tentacles wrapped around his wrists and legs as well. This pushed his chest to the floor and his ass in the air. Peter could roll onto his back if he wanted to but he didn’t want to.

“Ssssssssso our little Ssssssspider wantsssss to play?”

Peter could only whimper.

“Now, now, you know we need to hear it.”

“Please,” Peter whimpered.

“Pleasssssse what?”

“Please touch me,” he pleaded.

Tendrils snaked over Peter’s calves, up his thighs and caressed his round, soft cheeks.  
Peter moaned, “please more.”

“Mmmmm, little ssssspider issssss impatient.”

The tendrils bypass his cleft and go in between his legs. One wraps around his scrotum, the other around the base of his cock. Effectively becoming a cock ring. 

Peter whimpers, “please I need it.”

“We know little Ssssspider but if we give it to you now it will be over too sssoon. You need to learn patience.”

And with that another tendril starts stroking Peter’s cock. Getting it hard and red.

More tendrils snake out of the dark to smooth over Peter’s back and pull his top up. The feel is velvety soft and makes Peter shudder in pleasure. Tendrils reach his nipples and start pinching them into hard nubs.  
Peter whimpers again and thrusts his hips trying to get more friction from the tentacle currently stroking his cock.

“Ah, ah ,ah,” VENOM tuts. “We control your pleasssure.” And Venom stops stroking Peter’s cock.

“No please. Don’t stop. Please. Please I need it,” Peter implores.

“Mmmmm, you do beg ssssssso well.”

More tentacles slither up Peter’s legs and tease along his gap. They gently pull apart Peter’s plump behind and reveal his pink hole. Peter was on full display for Venom behind him. His cock and balls red and swollen from the tendril cock rings. His pink furled hole clenched and pulsed.

“Oh ssssssso pretty,” Venom murmurs. 

Peter whimpers and blushes. He can feel Venom’s gaze on his puckered hole. He writhes in want.

“Tell me what you want, Ssssssspider.”

Peter blushed at his unsaid thoughts. 

“I thought you could read my mind when you are embracing me. Losing your touch, big guy,” Peter says with a smirk.

“We want to hear you ssssay it. To have you voice your desiressss.”

Peter blushes even deeper and squirms against the tentacles.

“Come now little ssssspider we mussst hear you or we will sssstop.”

“Please, I…I want you to….to taste me,” Peter says.

“Mmmmm, how little Sssspider? Where?” Venom asks.

“With… with your tongue. In…. in my ass.” Peter blushed so hard the crimson went from his face down to his chest, stopping at his pert nipples that were being rubbed by dark tendrils.

“Yessss, ssssssoundssssss delicioussssssss,” Venom hissed as he slid his tongue up the back of Peter’s thighs towards his shapely peach of an ass.

Peter whimpered in anticipation, trembling as Venom’s slick tongue slid over his cheeks. 

“Sssso ripe, ssssssso plump,” the symbiote said from behind Peter.

Venom’s tongue slowly slid down Peter’s cleft, licking him from the top of his ass, over his hole, all the way to his scrotum leaving a slippery trail of saliva.

“Oh, god,” Peter moaned. 

Venom’s tongue traveled up to Peter’s taint and massaged his prostate from the outside. 

“Guh, uhhhhhh,” Peter sputtered out, caught by surprise. His cock jumping and throbbing at the unexpected stimulation.

Venom stopped his tongue and said, “what wasssss that, little ssssspder, you want me to ssstop?”

Peters mind cleared a bit at the loss of Venom’s tongue.

“N..n..no. Please don’t s..stop,” he stuttered.

“Ssssssso you want me to continue?” Venom asked.

“Yes, oh, god. Yes, please,” Peter mewled.

“Mmmmmmm.”

The tongue came back to Peter’s crack, slowly sliding up and down. Then Venom’s tongue tip came to rest over Peter’s pucker. Warm and wet it slowly swirled around his hole.

“Ssssoooo good,” Venom murmured.

Peter gasped and wriggled trying to get friction on his cock. Venom licked Peter’s hole with abandon. Up and down, circling. He pressed the tip into the pink hole. Peter moaned. Venom wiggled his tongue in deeper slicking up the hole. Swirling and thrusting he worked his tongue in further. 

“God, more please more,” Peter demanded.

Venom pulled his tongue out and Peter whimpered in disappointment.

Venom chuckled and dove back in licking down to Peter’s balls. Circling his sac. Then back up to his pink pucker. Circling and delving Peter’s hole began to relax. Venom hummed his approval and wiggled his tongue in further. Venom pulsed his tongue so it bulged at regular intervals catching Peter’s rim. Peter panted heavily as the tongue filled him. His cock ached as it swung heavy between his legs, dripping precum.

“Please, please, I’m so close,” he said.

“Well then we sssshould ssssslow down,” Venom said with a smile.

Venom pulled his tongue out. 

“No,” Peter whined. His hole clenching on nothing, missing the feel of Venom’s tongue filling him.

“You have to continue,” he demanded.

Venom chuckled, “we don’t have to do anything little sssspider.” And with that the tendril stroking Peter’s cock stopped as well.

“Noooo,” Peter moaned.

“Our little Ssssssspider hassss become too demanding. We sssshould go.”

“NO,” Peter shouted. “I’m sorry please, I’ll be good. Please, please don’t go.”

Venom paused, “if our sssspider issss good…”

“I’ll be good. Please I’ll be so good,” Peter pleaded.

“Then he sssshould have no problem cumming jusssst from our tongue.”

Peter moaned at the thought. 

“Yes, please. I’ll cum when you tell me. I’ll be good, so good for you,” Peter said bordering on hysterics.

“Sssshhhh, little ssssspider we will sssstay.”

“Oh thank you thank you,” Peter sobbed.

Peter cried out as Venom’s tongue returned to his waiting hole. Sliding and slicking it’s way into Peter’s pink depths. Venom pulsed his tongue again, watching as it bulged and stretched Peter’s rim.

“Ho, god,” Peter screamed. His hole never felt so full and the tongue filling him swirled around his prostate. A dark tendril returned to Peter’s cock and stroked it from base to tip. His cock head was purple from all the teasing. Peter couldn’t help himself. He started thrusting his hips back, driving Venom’s tongue deeper into him.

“Mmmmm, yessssss thatsss it, little Sssspider, enjoy yoursssself,” Venom said with a smirk.

“Oh, oh, please, please,” Peter entreated as he rocked back even faster on the tongue quivering in his ass.

“I’m so close, please!”

“Yessss, Ssssssspider, cum.”

And with that one word tendrils were untangled from Peter’s dick and balls. Blood rushed, muscles clenched and Peter came so hard he blacked out.

“Ahhhhahhh,” Peter yelled out as he lunged up from bed. 

His cock was still pulsing as cum dribbled from the tip, soaking his pajama pants. Peter’s bare chest heaved and he shuddered from the mind blowing orgasm. Peter felt his soaked crotch and fell back onto his bed. He groaned as a slight breeze flowed over his bare chest from the open window.

Again. With the dream, a wet hot steamy dream that had Peter panting heavily.

“Uhhhhhh,” Peter groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm.

Why was this happening? Peter couldn’t figure it out. When his breathing finally normalized Peter got up and headed to his bathroom to clean up. He was too tired to question this. As soon as he was clean, he climbed back in bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. World's Best Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot. Oh my god, so much plot. Spidey makes a visit to Hell's Kitchen. The use of the dubious consent tag is explained. Eddie Brock makes a brief appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So plot bunnies, yup, they attacked. Future chapters will be angsty, fluffy, and as always, smutty.  
> Dubious consent is explained in this chapter.

Chp. 3

Peter woke up with a relaxed sigh. It was Saturday. All his homework was done. Jameson had actually paid a decent price for his freelance photos and Peter didn’t have any where to be.

It was rare that Peter didn’t have to jump out of bed to an alarm. He did a full body stretch and relished the feeling of lazing in bed. He hadn’t been this relaxed in a while. 

“A mind blowing orgasm can do that,” his brain supplied. Peter blushed at the thought. 

Why was he dreaming of Venom this way? 

It just didn’t make sense. Peter knew he couldn’t count on his Spidey-sense to warn him if Venom intended him harm but… 

Could he be sensing Venom another way? That’s crazy he thought. It’s more likely a remnant of being bonded to the symbiote.

Peter needed to clear his head so he decided to do some day time patrolling. He spent the day thwiping through New York. He stopped the odd snatch and grab purse thief but Queens was strangely quiet. As the sun started to set, he headed towards his favorite hot dog vendor. He had saved the guy from a robbery and he gave Spiderman extra toppings for free. As Spiderman finished his hot dog he realized he was close to Hell’s Kitchen. Maybe Dare Devil needed some help.

Spiderman climbed the church steeple he often saw Dare Devil at and scanned the horizon. Then he heard a thump behind him. There was Dare Devil fresh from the shadows. 

“Spiderman, what are you doing here?”

“What’s up Double D? Queens was quiet so I thought I would come see what my favorite lil’ devil was up to,” Peter said with a grin.

“I repeat, what are you doing here Spiderman?” Dare Devil said in a harsh tone.

“Whoa, what’s with the hostility DD? Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman coming by to say hi.”

Dare Devil let out a sigh of relief, he could tell Spiderman was telling the truth.  
“Sorry, Spiderman, it’s been an…….interesting couple of months,” Dare Devil offered.

That caught Spidey’s interest. “Really, does that interesting thing have anything to do with a black hulking figure with tentacles and a pure hatred of yours truly?”

Peter was joking to try and lighten the mood but when he saw Dare Devil hesitate his curiosity got the better of himy.

“DD, have you seen Venom?” Spiderman asked watching Dare Devil carefully.

“Uhhh, Why do you ask?” Dare Devil turned from Spiderman and walked to the edge of the roof.

Playing it close to the vest, Spiderman said, “I’ve heard some rumors. Been patrolling but haven’t seen anything. Wondered if you’ve seen Venom?”

“It’s been quiet here,” Dare Devil said.

“You’ve avoided my question twice. I will ask it again. Have You Seen Venom Lately?”

“Look Spiderman, I was going to tell you. I just wanted to wait to make sure he was really……..”

“He, who?” Spidey said through clenched teeth.

Dare Devil sighed and dropped his head, “Eddie Brock.”

“You mean Venom, right?!” Spiderman said angrily.

“Well, yes but it's more complicated than that,” Dare Devil said quickly.

“How is it complicated?” Spiderman asked with barely contained rage.

When Dare Devil hesitated in his answer Spiderman continued, ”He’s a villain. He tried to kill me. And before he joined the symbiote, Eddie tried to get me fired from my job.”

“Yes I know that,” Dare Devil said in a quiet voice.

“But you still want to help him. Why?” Spiderman said the skepticism clear in his voice.

“Forgiveness."

“What?” Spidey asked.

“Forgiveness, Spiderman,” Dare Devil said.

“You say that like it’s supposed to explain everything,” Spiderman said. 

“I believe in forgiveness, Spiderman but I’m not stupid. If it was a trap you would be safe. I know this is hard for you to believe but Venom has changed,” Dare Devil said.

“And if he hasn’t?”

“Then I will turn him in myself and help with his capture,” Dare Devil says in a confident tone.

Spiderman groaned in frustration.

“I'm trying to help the man and the symbiote. Both. Look it's complicated and I understand your upset but as long as Venom behaves I’m going to help him,” Dare Devil said with determination.

“Where is Venom?” Spiderman asked.

“Spiderman,” Dare Devil said in a cautious tone.

“Where Is Venom?” Spiderman asked again. 

When Dare Devil didn’t answer Spiderman yelled, ”How can you know if he is being good if you are not watching him?!!”

“Spiderman, please. I've got the situation under control, ”Dare Devil said.

“How can you if you don't know where Venom is?” Spiderman yelled.

“It's compl..”

“I SWEAR IF YOU SAY IT'S COMPLICATED ONE MORE TIME...” Peter roared as he took a step towards Dare Devil.

“Ssssssspiderman.”

Peter whips around to see the hulking figure of Venom step out of the shadows. 

Spiderman jumped back readying his web shooters.

Dare Devil stepped in between them. “Wait, please let me explain,”

“Make it quick,” Spidey says.

“Eddie came to me seeking help to right his past wrongs.”

“But what about the symbiote. It could be tricking you. Waiting for you to put your guard down,” Spiderman stated.

“I thought that too at first but it's been 3 months,” Dare Devil said matter-of-factly.

“THREE MONTHS!?!?!?”

“Yes, Spiderman. Three months. And not once have they been observed returning to their old ways.”

“Observed 24/7?!” Peter snaps.

“I have friends watching them 24/7,” Dare Devil states.

“Who?!?”

“Friends. People who have a vested interest in making sure Venom really has changed and won’t hurt anyone,” Dare Devil said as he crossed his arms.

“If they’re so friendly why can’t you tell me who they are?” Spiderman asked.

“Because of you,” Dare Devil said.

“Me?” Spidey said.

“Well, due to how your reacting to the news. They figured you and many other heroes would react negatively and not give Venom a chance at rehabilitation.”

Peter sputters.

“I know it’s hard for you. It’s personal for you but have you given up on trying to help people who really want to change? Are you NOT willing to give somebody a chance? Somebody who admits they made the wrong choices and wants to honestly try to redeem themselves?” Dare Devil asked.

That made Peter pause. Uncle Ben he thought. He could have killed his murderer but he didn’t. It had taken a long time for Peter to forgive that man but he knew vengeance would only lead him down a dark path.

“I just don’t want anybody to get hurt,” Peter said with a glare at Venom.

“I don’t want that either,” says Dare Devil.

“I need some time to think about this. Just watch yourself Dare Devil,” and with that Spiderman webs away.

“That went much better than I thought it would,” Dare Devil said.

“Really?” Venom says in a doubtful voice.

“Yeah, I mean he didn’t attack you. That’s a plus.”

“I guessssss sssso,” Venom said with a wistful look at the retreating figure of Spiderman.

“Come on we have a patrol to finish,” Dare Devil said.

***************************

Peter swung to the Daily Bugle. He had some research to do. Peter kept a stash of clothes on the roof. He just finished tying his shoe as the elevator door opened.

“Oh, hi, Peter. You’re here late,” said Robbie Robertson.

“Yeah, I actually had some research to do and was wondering…..”

“If you could use my computer,” Robbie finished.

Peter just smirked and said, ”it was a choice between paying for wi-fi or groceries.”

“And the college computer lab?” Robbie asks.

“Isn’t open this late,” Peter said.

“OK, but just don’t fall asleep like last time. Still don’t know how Jameson didn’t spot you.”

“Thanks. You’re the best,” Peter smiled.

“Just remember that the next time you get some pictures of Falcon.”

“You’ve got it, Robbie,” Peter said.

Peter sat at Robbie’s desk and started his search. He was looking for any unusual sightings that could be attributed to Venom. He looked through police reports, neighborhood watch blogs, anything around Hell’s Kitchen. Peter yawned as his search reached its third hour. Nothing yet but Peter was sure he would find something as he tiredly blinked at the computer screen.

****************

Peter moaned. A warm mouth is sucking on his cock. It’s a slow gentle pull that makes Peter’s eyes flutter shut and his cock harden. He wants to just lay in his bed and enjoy the sensation of being sucked off. 

He is naked and a thin sheet is covering him from the waist down. The person currently giving him the world’s best blow job is covered by the sheet. The mouth slowly sucked up and down savoring Peter’s penis. Occasionally it would stop at his tip and gently nibble. 

Peter relaxed into the bed. All his muscles were loose and not one bit of tension was present in his body. He could only respond with moans and whimpers as he felt the tongue flick at his slit. It then circled his tip and the mouth fully engulfed him. He could feel the throat contracting around his cock as he was deep throated. The mouth slowly pulled off his cock and a gravelly voice asked, “do you want me to stop?”

“N..n..no,” Peter stuttered out.

“I feel a little guilty. I kind of ambushed you.”

“If this is your idea of an ambush I’m all for it. Please don’t stop,” Peter begged.

The deep voice chuckled and continued the blow job. The under side of his penis was given sucking kisses from tip to base. Then he felt his sac being licked and nibbled.

“Oh, ho, ho, ha, ah,” Peter exclaimed as first one then the other testicle was gently sucked into a soft, warm mouth. Peter panted at the unbelievable sensation of having his scrotum sucked. The mouth then moved back up his cock and once again fully engulfed Peter’s erection. It was excruciating pleasure. Peter curled his toes and clenched his hands to keep his orgasm at bay.

Then he felt a warm hand caress his inner thigh and move towards his crotch.

Peter widened his legs to give access and a blunt finger gently caressed his crevice. Peter moaned in approval. The finger plunged further into his crack until it found his puckered hole. The finger swirled around Peters entrance. Slowly probing as the mouth kept up its sinful suction. Then the finger and mouth were gone. Peter mewled in protest but soon they were back, a hot wet mouth on his cock and a slicked up finger on his hole.  
Peter moaned as the finger probed deeper into him. Twisting and seeking, the finger found his prostate. He was gently massaged from the inside and sucked from the outside. Peter could barely form coherent thought beyond feeling fucking amazing. He had never had somebody take such time with him. To slowly bring him to arousal, to savor him, to bring that slow building pleasure that just washes over you when the orgasm finally crests. 

Peter felt cherished. He felt taken care of. He felt wanted.

At those thoughts Peter couldn’t help himself, he came, hard. His vision blurred as his cock pumped out streams of white.  
When his brain came back online he choked out an apology for not warning about his orgasm.

“It’s OK. You taste delicious.” And with that the sheet pulled back to reveal the face of Eddie Brock Jr., smiling up at him.

“What the hell?!”Peter yelped.

 

Peter jerked awake. He was sitting at a desk in the offices of the Daily Bugle. It was dark out and a computer screen provided most of the light. Peter’s mind struggled to awareness. He heard panting not far from him. Peter turned and saw the figure of Eddie Brock. 

“Whas, what’s goin’ on?” Peter mumbled.

Then his brain finally caught up and Peter jumped back knocking over his chair.

Something tugged at his wrist. A black tentacle was wrapped around it. Peter held up his wrist and looked at Eddie. 

“What are you doing?!” Peter demanded. Trying to pry the tentacle off.

Eddie finally caught his breath and the tentacle retracted.

“I’m sorry, we’re sorry, we couldn’t……we just couldn’t resist. You had fallen asleep and you looked so enticing,” Eddie said apologetically. He looked at Peter with such desire it made Peter blush. It was then Peter realized that there was a pool of cooling cum in his underwear.

“You, you and Venom, it’s been you all along. Giving me these dreams,” Peter said in shock.

“Yes,” Eddie said guiltily. He hurried to add,” we just wanted to bring you pleasure, to make you happy.”

“You think invading my dreams, invading my mind would make me happy?!” Peter yelled.

Eddie winced at the volume. 

“Please Peter, try to understand. We’re lonely and the symbiote had only ever known you. We wanted to connect with you,” Eddie said with a look of longing. 

“BY MIND RAPING ME!” Peter yelled.

Eddie gaped at Peter and shook his head violently.

“No, we would never! We always asked permission. We would have stopped if you wanted.”

“Right and the symbiote wasn’t manipulating my feelings to make me want THIS!” Peter said with a gesture to both of their crotches. It was then that Peter noticed Eddie had a wet spot on the front of his pants as well.

“Oh god. I can’t believe this is happening.” Peter put his face in his hands.

“We don’t want to hurt you Peter we actually want….”

“WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT? Huh, to date me, take me out to dinner. Oh wait no, that didn’t happen. You just moved right to the sex part. Used me like some slut,” Peter gritted out.

“No we never…”

“I don’t want to hear it. Stay away from me Venom. You might have Dare Devil fooled but…”

“But what Peter?” Eddie asked. “We didn’t kill you. We didn’t physically hurt you. We could have. You were sound asleep. Your Spidey-sense doesn’t work on us. All we did was give you pleasure.”

“Without my permission!”

“We asked you, you said yes every time,” Eddie reasoned.

“In my dreams! How do I know the symbiote wasn’t controlling me?” Peter demanded.

“You know that Venom doesn’t work like that. Yes, he can emphasize feelings but you know he can’t force you, especially YOU to do something you don’t want. You have resisted him,” Eddie said.

Peter let out a scoffing sound and crossed his arms.

“Besides, we don’t want to force you. We would never want that,” Eddie exclaimed.

“Yeah, cause Venom has this great track record of being nice,” Peter says sarcastically.

“Peter please,” Eddie says pleadingly.

“No, just no. Stay away from me Venom,” Peter said with a harsh glare.

And with that Peter headed to the roof and swung into the night.


	4. To date or not to date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't sure if he can trust Venom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more plot, fantasy smut but no tentacles, tiny bit of angst.  
> Eddie has the will power of a god.  
> I promise next chapter will have honest to God tentacle porn in it but......who will be on the receiving end? Hmmmm, decisions, decisions.

Chp. 4

Peter walks out of his college class. There standing across the hall is Eddie Brock. He’s leaning against the wall, his muscular arms crossed showing off his impressive biceps. More than one co-ed gave him a lingering look.

Peter shouldered his backpack and headed over to Eddie.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked.

Eddie gave Peter a sad look.

“I wanted to let you know I’m sorry. I won’t be bothering you again.” Eddie turned to leave.

“That’s it?” Peter asked.

Eddie stops. 

“What do you want me to say? We apologized. I explained to Venom that we have to respect your wishes,” Eddie states.

“Why?” Peter asks.

“Why what?”

“Why did you-, why did Venom?” Peter blushes.

“We told you. We are lonely. We wanted to connect with you,” Eddie said. 

“And you had to invade my dreams to do that?” Peter asked.

Eddie sighed, “we didn’t want to fight you. We thought that if we approached you publicly you wouldn’t give us a chance.” 

“Why did you-, Peter blushed. 

Eddie raised an eyebrow.

“You know.”

“We wanted to just talk but when we entered your dream you were already….” It was Eddie’s turn to blush.

“After the first time we….we became enamored.” And Eddie looked at Peter with such desire it made Peter swallow nervously.

When Peter didn’t say anything, Eddie continued. 

“But we will respect your wishes and stop.”

With that Eddie turned and walked away. Peter just watched as Eddie left. 

Why was Peter feeling guilty? He’s not over reacting. Was he?

Confused Peter shook his head and headed to his next class.

Spiderman webbed the two car thieves to a light pole and called the police to give their location. He had a busy night. He stopped two assaults, one ATM robbery, a jumper and now these guys. And it wasn’t even 9pm. He didn’t mind. If he kept busy then he wouldn’t think about Venom or Eddie or those stupid dreams. Those stupid, vivid, hot, steamy dreams.

Knock it off Spiderman Peter said to himself. You have a busy night and you can’t be distracted by frivolous thoughts. Like how Venom emphasized every one of Eddie’s muscles when he wore the black suit.

“No, stop it.”

Or how good Eddie was at giving blow jobs.

“No.”

Spiderman heard a scream in an alleyway.

Duty calls.

Spiderman didn’t get back to his apartment until 3am. He was beat and he still had a paper to write for his Theoretical Physics class.

Peter warily stripped off his Spiderman suit and headed towards the bathroom. A shower would refresh him.

Peter stepped into his shower and groaned as the hot water ran down his chest. He turned so the beating water could cover his back. He soaped himself up and relaxed into the slippery feel of hands gliding over his chest. He shut his eyes as his hands went lower and caressed his stomach. Lower still and Peter’s hand brushed his rock hard cock. It had been a two weeks since Venom had entered Peter’s dreams. Since then Peter had refused to touch himself. Every time he did it just conjured up images of Venom or Eddie. Even now after a long day, Peter knew the perfect way to relax would be to masturbate but still he hesitated.

“Fine,” he groaned to himself. He took his weeping cock in hand and let his mind wander.

He felt a large hand wrap around his cock and a tall muscular body press up against his back. He felt a large dick press into his cleft.

“What do you want?” was whispered in Peter’s ear.

“I want to cum,” Peter stated.

“Mmmmm, you can handle the yourself. What do you want me to do?” fantasy Eddie asked.

“I…I want you…..”

“You want me…..” fantasy Eddie prompted.

“I want you….to help me.”

“Ohhh, I would love to help you but…….” fantasy Eddie paused.

Peter whimpered,” But what?”

“You told me to keep my distance,” fantasy Eddie stated.

“I can change my mind,” Peter argued.

“Yes, you can,” was purred into his ear and Peter shuddered with desire.

Eddie’s large hand caressed Peter’s hip as the hand on his cock slowly started moving up and down. He was pulled back against Eddie’s hard sculpted chest. His erection ground into Peter’s crack. Peter moaned and let his head fall back against the shoulder. 

“You feel so good,” fantasy Eddie’s husky voice said.

The hand on Peter’s cock gave a twist as it reached the head of his penis. 

“Mmmmm, yes, that feels good,” Peter moaned.

The hand continued to jack his cock as the other rubbed down his hip to his scrotum. It gently massaged his sac, then reached behind his sac and pressed on his taint.

Peter moaned again. The soft circles made on his taint, massaged his prostate and sent sweet jolts of pleasure to his cock.

“Do you like it?” a deep voice murmured. Then lips nibbled his ear.

“Yes, more, faster.”

Fantasy Eddie chuckled, ”As you wish,” and the hand jacking his cock sped up.

“Eddie!” Peter said as he came. 

White spurts painting the tiles of his shower. Peter rested his head against the wall and panted.

He washed the tiles and scrubbed himself clean. He wasn’t sure how he felt. His body was relaxed from the orgasm but his mind was still conflicted.

Peter toweled off and headed to bed.

He looked out his window. The window he normally cracked but he hesitated. He was sure that’s how Venom invaded his dreams. All he would have to do is send a tentacle through.

But, he didn’t hurt him. He just…..

Peter blushed, yeah he just.

Peter sighed. Was it really that bad?

No and if Venom really wanted to hurt him he could have.

Peter groaned and flopped onto his bed.

What was he going to do? Trust Venom? Dare Devil did but Peter wasn’t sure if he could. 

Suddenly Peter had an idea. He would surveille Eddie and Venom. Watch them secretly. See if it was really true. That he had turned over a new leaf.

With a plan in mind Peter turned his concentration to writing his paper.

**************************************

Spiderman swung to Hell’s Kitchen.

He kept to the shadows and went to the areas he knew Dare Devil frequented. After checking a couple of alleys he sees a dark red streak. He freezes and tracks the movement. Soon he sees Dare Devil leaping to a rooftop. Spiderman scans the shadows and soon sees a large dark shape follow. He follows at a discrete distance. He sees them stop a drug deal, a robbery and a car theft. 

It was getting late. Dare Devil turned to Venom said good job and left. Spiderman followed Venom to a humble apartment building. He watched Venom open a window and climb inside.

There was a soft light on in the apartment.

Peter watched as Venom unwrapped from Eddie’s body and formed a black shirt on him. Eddie went to his kitchen and took something out of his fridge. He put it in the microwave and hit a couple buttons.

Eddie sat on his couch and turned on his TV. 

Peter watched as he ate his dinner and watched TV. It seemed like an average night but at least Spiderman knew where Eddie lived now.  
Peter went home and planned out his week so he could follow Eddie.

**********************

Peter stifles a yawn. He had been watching Eddie and Venom for the last week. And between class, work, and watching Venom, Peter wasn’t getting much sleep. Following Eddie during the day was pretty easy. He would go to a lawyers office, get an assignment, talk to people and take pictures. It was pretty boring stuff.

At night Spiderman watches as Venom meets Dare Devil on a rooftop to begin their patrol. Venom sticks to the shadows whenever Dare Devil deals with civilians. With criminals a helpful tentacle will shoot out at the opportune moment to assist Dare Devil but other than that Venom remains hidden.

This particular night around 2am, Dare Devil calls a halt to their patrol and heads home. Spiderman decides to follow Venom home and he watches as the large figure swings around a corner. He loses sight of Venom so Spiderman webs to the roof of the same building assuming Venom will be on the other side. As he looks for Venom, a dark figure approaches from behind.

“Looking for ussssss.”

Spiderman jumps but he did not yelp at being startled, no matter what anybody says. He backs away from Venom’s imposing figure until his back hits the door to the roof access. 

“Uh, uh, I, uh,” Spiderman stutters.

“Let ussss guesssss. You were in the neighborhood,” Venom said as he takes a step towards Spiderman.

“Uh, yeah,” Spiderman said with some uncertainty.

“And you wanted to ssssee what we were up to,” Venom suggests. Then he takes another step towards Spiderman, flexing his chest muscles.

“Um, yeah,” Spiderman says, not at all distracted by display of taut pectoral muscles. And he definitely wasn’t caught off balance by the way the street lights reflecting off Venom’s chiseled physique.

“You’ve been following usssss,” Venom states. He is now two feet away from Spiderman. He eyes the hero up and down with a lustful look.

“Do you like what you sssssssee?”

“Um, I was just, you see,uh….” Spiderman stutters.

Venom closes the distance between them very slowly giving Peter every chance to move away but he stays stock still. Venom puts his hands on either side of the door Spiderman is pressed against. Framing the smaller man’s head between Venom’s powerful arms.

“Do you like what you ssssssee?” Venom repeated. 

“Um, I, I, I guess. I mean you and Dare Devil went on patrol and you helped him, so that was good,” Spiderman said.

“Oh, I’m not talking about the passst week that you’ve been following ussssss, watching our every move, night and day. I’m talking about right now,” Venom says as he leans forward.

“Um, what, I don’t, this past week, what?” Peter stutters.

Venom chuckles,”It’ssss OK little ssssspider. We don’t mind. But you ssssstill haven’t anssswered our quessstion. Do you like what you sssssee?”

“I, uh, um, I mean, well….”

As Peter continues to stutter Venom removes the mask from Eddie’s face. Eddie leans forward and whispers in Spiderman’s ear.

“We like what we see. In fact we like it so much we would like to ask you something.”

“Wh, what?” Peter manages to stutter out. Eddie takes a step back from Peter.

“Will you, Peter Parker, go out on a date with us?”

Peter’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes. “Uh, date?”

“Yes, we would like to take you to dinner,” And Eddie stands back smiling at Peter.

“But, you, you’re not, I mean you were married. To a woman…”

“Yes, that is true. But I had a lot of time to think when I was bonding with the symbiote. I had hidden my true self from everybody, my father, my friends, even myself. I grew up Roman-Catholic and they believe homosexuality is a sin. I wanted my father to be proud of me so I buried my true feelings. The symbiote helped me reflect on my life decisions. It was just curious about us as humans and asked me why I would deny my true nature. When I tried to explain about my father disapproving and my church, it didn’t understand. When I tried to explain the male/female dynamic of humans, it understood that that is how humans procreated but didn’t understand why I would deny myself the feelings of being with someone I truly was attracted to. Venom helped me understand that I shouldn’t deny who I am especially when it makes me feel so good to be honest with myself and those around me,” Eddie stated with a smile.

“Oh, so you’re saying you are…”

“Gay,” Eddie finished for Peter.

“I see,” Peter paused. “And you want to take me on a date,” he said with a curious look.

“Yes,” Eddie said still smiling.

“How did, why…”

“Peter, remember the symbiote can share memories. Venom knew your first crush was Harry. So I now know. You’re bisexual. And we would like to take you on a date,” Eddie simply stated.

“Oh,” Peter was taken aback. He had told his aunt he was bi but nobody else. Somebody else knowing and saying it like they were telling him the sky was blue was good but it was unsettling.

Impatient Eddie asked, “so how bout it. I know this great pizza joint. I’m free Wednesday night.”

“Um, I, uh.”

Seeing Peter’s hesitation Eddie stepped closer once again. Peter could feel the heat radiating off of Eddie’s substantial form. Peter blushed deeply, glad that his mask hid his obvious reaction to the Olympian figure standing inches from his body.

“I know you are having a hard time trusting us but please give us a chance. Let us prove to you that we have changed. Both of us,” and Eddie gives Peter such an earnest look that he couldn’t resist.

“OK,” Peter says in a small voice.

“OK? You mean…” Eddie asks with hope blooming in his eyes.

Spiderman takes a deep breath and says,” Yes, I will go out on a date with you.”

Eddie’s smile lit up his face.

“Thank you, Peter. You’ve made us the happiest beings on the planet. We’ll pick you up at 7pm at your place Wednesday night.”

And with that Venom jumped off the side of the building with a wahoo.

Peter groaned,” what have I got myself into?”

Wednesday night came sooner than Peter expected. He was so nervous he changed his shirt three times. He finally settled on a blue t-shirt and a light jacket. When the knock on his door came promptly at 7pm Peter jumped.

“OK, you can do this,” he said to himself. Peter opened the door to see Eddie Brock standing there. He had on khaki pants, a jacket, and a black t-shirt so tight that Peter was sure he could count Eddie’s abs. Peter gulped at the sight of a world class athlete standing in his doorway. Here. To take him to dinner.

“Hey, Peter, wow you look great. Ready to go?” Eddie said with a giant smile. That broke Peter out of his stupor. He was going on a date, with a guy, that really liked him, that pursued him, him, Peter Parker. Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Um, yeah and uh, thanks. You look, uh, you look good too.”

Eddie beamed at him,” keep smooth talking me like that and we might not make it to dinner.”

Peter blushed to his hairline and dropped his head.

Noticing Peter’s sudden shyness Eddie apologized, “sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I, I’m kinda new to the whole dating a guy thing.”

“Oh, you mean, you’ve never…” Peter asked.

“Nope. You, Peter Parker, are my first date with a man. I hope that’s OK,” Eddie said with a shy smile.

“Yeah, it’s fine, I mean, you’re my first too. Date, I mean, date with a man,” Peter clarified.

“Oh, okay. Well, uh, I guess we’re both in the same boat then,” Eddie said playfully bumping Peter’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Peter said with happy smirk.

“We’re here,” Eddie said. 

Peter looked up slightly shocked that they had arrived at the local pizza place Eddie picked. He wasn’t sure how well the conversation would go on this date but Eddie was easy to talk to.

Eddie opened the door with a flourish and said, ”After you, sir.” 

Peter just rolled his eyes and entered the restaurant. They ordered and took a booth close to the back.

“So, how’s college going?” Eddie asked. 

“Um, good.”

“Have a favorite class?”

“Quantum physics.”

“Mm, sounds difficult.” Eddie paused trying to give Peter a chance to ask questions. Peter just fiddled with his drink. 

“Do you have any questions for me? You can ask me anything,” Eddie said as he focused completely on Peter.

“Uh, I have kind of a, a personal question,” Peter said hesitantly.

“OK, shoot.”

Peter looked at Eddie furtively then took a deep breath.

“Who, I mean which of you, um, huh. This is harder than I thought,” Peter said with a scowl as he continued to fiddle with his drink.

Sensing Peter’s tension Eddie says, “it’s OK. I said you can ask me anything and I mean it.”

“What about Venom?” Peter asks.

“Oh, well, Venom is listening.”

“And if he needs to answer?” Peter asks.

“Hmm, if you would allow, Venom could speak to you but it would have to touch you.”

“Oh,” Peter said.

“We don’t want to make you uncomfortable but we do want to be honest with you, Peter,” Eddie said with a hopeful smile.

“I do want to hear what both of you have to say but….” Peter dropped off as he looked around.

“But this isn’t the place to do it. Hold on I’ll be right back,” Eddie said as he got up.

Eddie came back with their pizza in a box.

“Come on, I know the perfect place.”

Peter got up and followed Eddie outside. They walked about two blocks and turned down an alley. Eddie grinned at Peter and said, “Follow me.”

He proceeded to climb to the roof. Peter looked around to make sure nobody was watching and followed. The roof had a small set of patio furniture and some fake bushes to provide privacy screening.

“Isn’t this trespassing,” Peter asked.

“Technically, no, ‘cause I know a guy who lives here. So if anybody comes up we are friends of Trevor in 3B,” Eddie said with an easy smile.

“Hmm,” Peter hedged.

“I promise I will clean everything up when we are done. Scout’s honor,” Eddie said with a mock salute and a serious look. 

Peter chuckled at that.

Glad that Peter relaxed a little Eddie continued, “plus I know this cute hero that would kick my butt if I don’t clean up.”

“Cute, huh?” Peter said.

Eddie smiled, ”Come on, sit down, have some pizza.”

Peter sat and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“So what’s the question you want to ask me and Venom.”

Peter paused in chewing and looked at Eddie.

He swallowed and said,”um, well, I want to ask both of you. I want to hear Venom’s answer so here.” Peter held out his wrist. Eddie was taken aback.

“You said Venom needs to touch me to answer on his own, will this work?” Peter asked.

“Yeah but are you sure you’re OK with this?” Eddie asked with concern.

Peter took a deep breath, “Yes.”

A tentacle slowly emerged from Eddie’s black shirt. It gently wrapped around Peter’s wrist. It was warm and velvety soft.

“OK here goes. Eddie, Venom, who’s idea was it to ask me on a date?”

Eddie says,” mine,” with a smile.

Peter asks, “ is that true Venom?”

Peter hears a voice in his head, “yessssss little ssssspider, Eddie told ussssssssss of human courting ritualssss. We wanted to be with you from the beginning but sssssince we have fully bonded with Eddie thisssss wasssss the only way.”

“Hmm, Eddie if you didn’t want to date me but Venom did. What then?” Peter asked.

“Ummmm, well,” when Eddie hesitated Peter jumped in.

“Is he compelling you? Is he making you? Are you even gay?” Peter asked in rapid fire sucession.

“No, no, Venom isn’t compelling me,” Eddie said emphatically.

“No, we are not compelling our hossst we…”

“Let Eddie answer Venom. Peter said cutting the symbiote off.

Eddie looked bewildered.

“What can I do to convince you, Peter?” Eddie asked.

Peter sat there thinking about it. When he finished his slice of pizza he asked Eddie,”When was the first time you realized you were gay?”

Eddie answered,”I was seven. I had a friend named Jason. We were playing in his backyard, it bordered a park and we could see people walking through it. I saw a couple stop and kiss and I realized that I wanted to try that with Jason. So I just leaned over and kissed him. It was innocent. I barely understood liking someone and had never heard of gay. All I knew is the I really liked Jason.” Eddie finished with a sad smile.

Sensing there was more, Peter asked,”What happened?”

“It’s how I got this scar.”

Eddie pointed to a faded line at his temple. 

“Jason didn’t like being kissed so he took his toy car and hit me. It was the last time I saw him.” 

Peter heard Venom’s voice in his head. “With Eddie’ssss permissssion, I can sssshow you the memory.”

Peter looked at Eddie to see if it was ok.

Eddie took a deep breath and said,” If Peter wants to see, I’m OK with it.”

Suddenly Peter sees a dark haired boy in a striped shirt and blue shorts. He’s in a backyard and a chain link fence borders the park Eddie talked about. He sees a young couple walking in the park. They stop and the man kisses the woman. Peter feels Eddie’s curiosity. He then looks at Jason and he is kissing him. Joy runs through him. When he pulls back Jason swings the toy car and Peter feels the pain bloom in his head. Confusion and hurt.

“That’s enough,” Eddie says to Venom.

“Sssssorry, we wanted little sssspider to underssstand…”

“He doesn’t need to feel my pain,” Eddie says sternly.

“It won’t happen again,” Venom says and sends soothing thoughts to Peter.

“Peter, are you alright?” Eddie asks concerned.

“I’m fine. Thank you for sharing that. It couldn’t have been easy for you,” Peter said. 

“So you believe me that Venom isn’t compelling me?” Eddie says hopefully.

“I, I believe that you’re gay but….”

Eddie gave him a curious look.

“Well, you were really angry at me over the photographs I proved were fake. It got you fired, then Venom happened,” Peter said.

Eddie leaned back in his chair, took a deep breath and said,”Yes, but I realized it was my own actions that caused me to get fired. You weren’t out to get me. You just wanted to stop crime. When I realized that, I came to admire you. Here’s a kid that was given this amazing power and what does he do with it. He saves people. Me? I would have been showing off to anyone who would look but you. You genuinely want to help people in spite of all the things you been through.”

Peter blushed and ducked his head at such praise. “It’s nothing. I just, I mean I owe…”

Seeing that he had made Peter uncomfortable, Eddie reaches out and grips his wrist. The same wrist the tentacle is currently wrapped around. Eddie draws soft circles on the inside of Peter’s wrist while the tentacle gently pulses in a comforting way. 

“It’s OK Peter. We know and it’s why we, both of us, like you. It’s why we want to be with you. You make us want to be better. I would want to know you even if Venom wasn’t apart of my life,” Eddie says with heart-felt openness.

Peter blushed even more. “So you like me?” Peter asks with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Eddie smiled at Peter and looked him directly in the eyes. 

“Yes. I, Eddie Brock Jr., like you.”

And Venom adds,” yessssss, little sssssssspider, we like you.” 

Peter was nearly overwhelmed by the feelings of want Venom sent through their connection. 

Peter didn’t know what to do. He had never had a romantic partner focus on him so intently. He had pursued Mary Jane and even though she had said she loved him, Peter sensed she was not being entirely truthful with him. It was mind- blowing for him.

“I, uh,” he stammered. 

Eddie caressed Peter’s arm up to his elbow. 

“I know this is a lot to take in and we are thankful that you allowed us to share. But,” and Eddie pulled Peter to his feet. “It’s a school night and I need to get you home.”

Peter looked up at Eddie in shock. “A school night?” 

“Yes and I don’t want to be responsible for you falling asleep in class,” Eddie said as he looked down at Peter. Peter didn’t realize how tall Eddie was. Now, here, standing this close to him Eddie loomed over Peter. His muscular physique surrounded him. Peter gulped nervously. Eddie put his hands on Peter’s waist and looked into his soft brown eyes. Eddie saw the hope and openness in Peter’s face. He saw a young man that wanted to be loved for who he was. 

Unable to help himself with Peter being so close, Eddie asked, ”May I kiss you?”

Stunned at the sudden request, Peter stared at Eddie’s mouth. Thoughts of what that mouth could do, had done to him, ran through Peter’s mind.

“Y,yes,” Peter said looking at Eddie’s lips.

Eddie slowly leaned towards Peter. When their lips finally met Peter closed his eyes. Eddie softly pressed his mouth to Peter’s. He gently sucked and nipped until Peter molded himself against Eddie’s body. That made Eddie chuckle and tighten his grip around Peter’s waist.  
Eddie flicked his tongue at the seam of Peter’s lips. Peter opened his mouth at the request and Eddie moaned his appreciation. Peter was tasted and teased by Eddie’s tongue until Eddie had mapped out his little Spider’s entire mouth.

Eddie continued to kiss Peter into oblivion. He dipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth coaxing Peter’s tongue into his. Then he sucked on Peter’s tongue eliciting a moan. Peter felt Eddie’s thick phallus pressed against his thigh and moaned again. He ground his hips into Eddie’s thigh and snaked his hands around Eddie’s neck.

Eddie knew he had to end the kiss so he slowly pulled away. Looking down at Peter, how open and relaxed his face was, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly agape; it was all Eddie could do not to take Peter right there on the rooftop. Eddie could easily strip the young man in his arms and have him riding his hard cock as he screamed out his orgasm into the night air. But Eddie wanted to do this right and take it slow. He used all his willpower to pull away.

Peter opened his eyes and asked,” why did you stop?

Eddie groaned and rested his forehead on Peter’s.

“If I don’t I can’t guarantee you would leave my bed for a week and you have class tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Peter said softly, still dazed from the best make out session of his life. Then his mind cleared and he realized what Eddie said. 

“OH!” he exclaimed. 

“Come on. Let’s get you home,” Eddie said with a soft sigh.


	5. Venom takes care of......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can't stop thinking about Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The symbiote makes webbing by using part of itself so if Venom uses too much webbing the costume retracts and the symbiote needs time to regenerate.
> 
> Quick look at Eddie's possessive side and as always,  
> Yay for tentacle smut! 
> 
> Next chapter will have Peter and Eddie finally enjoying smexy times together.

Chp. 5

Eddie tossed and turned in bed. He couldn’t fall asleep despite the long day and night he had. His day job of investigator had started out at 6am and lasted until 8pm. Dare Devil offered for him to sit out their nightly patrol but Eddie insisted on going. They were on the track of a gang with ties to the Hand. Eddie knew how important that was to Dare Devil. Besides if he stayed home he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep. He would just think about Peter and their kiss they had two days ago. He would think of how soft Peter’s lips were and how sweet he tasted. He would remember the soft moans Peter emitted as Eddie kissed him and would wonder if he could make Peter moan like that again.

Eddie shook his head to clear it of his amorous thoughts. It wasn’t that he minded thinking about the cute spider, especially the kiss they shared. It was the fact that he had gotten very little sleep in the last two nights because all he did was think about Peter. Eddie had even indulged in self pleasure both nights but it had little calming effect. His orgasm had come so fast both times that Eddie’s mind still raced with thoughts of having the handsome, young, flexible, strong, sweet-assed hero beneath him as he drove his cock into Peter’s tight heat.

“Oh, god,” Eddie moaned as his mind returned to the passionate thoughts. His agitation finally roused Venom from his hibernation.

“What issss it Eddie?” Venom asked in a tired voice.

“Nuthin’ just can’t sleep,” Eddie said sullenly. 

Eddie kicked the sheets off his bed and splayed out on his back. He stared at the ceiling and said, “You should rest, Venom. You had a long night.”

If the symbiote could sigh it would.

Their patrol had been fruitful in tracking the Hand. Almost too fruitful. Venom had expended a large amount of webbing dealing with the multitude of ninjas that seemed to come out of the woodwork. They had captured some and Dare Devil had taken them for questioning but Eddie had practically mooned half of Hell’s Kitchen when the costume retreated to covering just the bare essentials. Now that he was home he thought he could just eat and collapse into bed but his mind had other ideas. 

“You know we can read you thoughtssss. You think of our little Ssssssspider.” Venom hissed.  
Eddie just groaned in response.

“Why not go to him? He issss receptive.”

“We just kissed. That doesn’t mean we can go to his apartment and fuck him senseless,” Eddie said.

“Mmmmm, but he liked that in hisssss dream,” Venom said.

“Yes but we promised him we wouldn’t do that anymore,” Eddie said, disappointment tinged his voice.

“We could bring him to you.”

“What? We are not kidnapping Peter,” Eddie stated.

“No, you misunderstand. We have access to Peter’s memories from our time with him. We could show you….”

“Show me what?” Eddie asked curiously.

Eddie’s mind was filled with the sight of Peter half naked. He was laying on his bed in his boxers. Peter’s hand caressed down his defined stomach and a finger snuck under the waistband. It slid back and forth heightening his anticipation. His boxers started to tent as his cock filled and hardened. The hand pulled the front of his boxers down and his erection popped free. The head of his cock was red and a bead of precum was forming at the slit. A finger slid through the slick liquid and smeared it on the tip of his penis. Peter moaned as he traced the edge of his frenulum as well. His hand grabbed his shaft and started slowly pumping.

Eddie was entranced by the memory. Here was his little spider, his creamy, pale skin begging to be kissed. His defined abs asking to be licked. His weeping cock hard and demanding to be sucked. Eddie groaned at the wanton image of Peter splayed out on his bed rubbing his dick with an ever increasing pace.  
Eddie suddenly felt guilty. This was a memory of Peter’s private time. Eddie shook his head and told Venom to stop.

“But you dessssire our ssssdspider. You will not go to him. We can bring him to ussss. You need to sssssleep but your thoughtsss of him keep ussssss awake. We need to regenerate but we cannot do that properly if you are tired. You need to relax.”

And with that Venom funneled Peter’s desire at the time into Eddie’s mind. Eddie groaned and his own cock mirrored that of Peter’s in the memory. Hard, red and leaking. 

“W,w,wait.”

“No, you deny yoursssself too much. We mussst take care of our hosssst,” Venom said with conviction.

Suddenly two tentacles emerged and flipped Eddie onto his stomach. His cock was trapped between him and the mattress. His ankles and wrists were secured. Eddie’s mind was overwhelmed by the sensations of Peter pleasuring himself. Any protest Eddie could have made to Venom would have been ignored.  
His legs were spread and tentacles snaked up to his ass. They spread his cheeks and slowly teased along his crack. Eddie moaned and writhed against his bonds.

The tentacles pulsed and lube exuding from the tips slicking the way. A small tentacle wiggled into Eddie’s hole. Slowly growing larger with each stroke until Eddie’s rim was stretched and sensitive. His scrotum drew up against his body; his orgasm imminent when a tentacle wrapped around his testicles and drew them down.

Venom didn’t want Eddie cumming yet. It added a tentacle to the base of Eddie’s cock and pulled him up to his hands and knees.

As Eddie’s mind was flooded with wanton images of Peter pleasuring himself, his body was worked by the symbiote. His cock was stroked slowly but firmly. His nipples were plucked and pinched. His hole was filled but Venom knew Eddie could take more. Wanted more. So Venom added another tentacle to Eddie’s ass so as one retreated the other entered. His ass was steadily pummeled. Eddie moaned incoherently. His mind too overwrought with sensations to form words. 

Venom started stroking Eddie’s cock faster causing it to purple at the head. He was so close but the tentacle around his balls and cock prevented him from cumming. Venom continued on, stroking Eddie’s cock and pistoning into his ass.

His back arched and his fists clenched and his mind whited out. Venom had made Eddie cum dry.

When Eddie came to, Venom was still fucking his hole and stroking his cock.

“Ve, Ve, Venom, please,” Eddie mewled.

“Hmm, yessssss, Eddie,” Venom said in a caressing tone.

“Please, I, I, need to cum.”

“Mmmmm, yesssss, all in good time.”

Eddie could only moan. He could feel his rim being stretched by the dual tentacles in his ass. They turned and twisted as they plunged into his hole. The lube they provided squelched as Eddie’s hole was plundered. The tentacle stroking his cock unwrapped and inverted at the tip forming a mouth. It engulfed Eddie’s cock head and sucked. Eddie started thrusting his hips. Plunging his dick further into the dark mouth and rocking back onto the phallus’ spearing his hole. 

Finally the tentacles found Eddie’s prostate. Pressing the bundle of nerves had Eddie shouting.

“PLEASE.”

Venom continued to stroke and caress and pulse and suck until Eddie was begging. Begging for release.

“Please, Please, Please,” Eddie beseeched.

“Hmmmm, yesssss, you are ready now,” Venom said sensing Eddie’s body was ready to finally relax after climax.

As Venom released his cock rings from Eddie he also showed Eddie Peter’s climax and sent him Peter’s feelings as he did.

Eddie roared his release, thrusting and straining as his dick shot white ropes of cum every where. His hole tensed, his buttocks clenched and his hips bucked with abandon. Eddie passed out as the last of his orgasm passed over his body.

***************************

Peter was sitting at a table in the college library. Windows let in natural light that reflected off the soft brown of Peter’s hair. His head was bent concentrating on the book he was reading, pausing occasionally to take notes. Peter pressed the tip of his pen on his bottom lip trying to figure out something. His pale brow scrunched and his long, graceful fingers flew over the paper as he figured out his problem.

Eddie had to suppress a groan as he watched Peter study. He looked so cute when he was focusing on a problem. He would get this serious look on his face, then he put the tip of the pen on his lips or in his mouth, then he would let out this cute huff when he finally figured it out. Eddie wanted to walk over and place sucking kisses on the back of Peter’s neck. He wanted to slide his arms around Peter’s waist, spoon up to his back and nibble on his ear. Eddie thumped his head against the bookshelf he definitely was not hiding behind to spy on Peter. 

It had been three days since their date. 

Eddie had asked Peter out for another date the night he had kissed him. Peter had accepted and tonight was the night but…..

Eddie couldn’t help himself. He was enamored. Between Eddie being honest with himself and Venom’s memories of Peter, Eddie was so gone on him. He had to be with him. It was such a great need it almost hurt. Eddie went over his plan again to justify him being here at Peter’s college, in the library, that Peter was currently studying in. 

Eddie sighed at himself. He was acting like a lovesick teenager. But he couldn’t help it. Peter was worth it. He was tempting from every angle. When he was a student Eddie loved Peter’s thrown together style of science t-shirts and jeans. He looked like the cute science nerd that this jock would love to pin up against a lab table and kiss senseless. When he was Spiderman, his costume left little to the imagination of what Peter’s ass looked like. It was tight and plump. Just begging to be bitten and marked. Peter was fearless and sarcastic when he was Spiderman. His mouth often releasing rapid fire sarcasms that enraged more than one villain to give Spiderman the edge. Eddie could think of more than one thing he would like Spiderman to do with his mouth.

Eddie was broken out of his reverie by somebody approaching Peter’s table. The young man stopped and asked Peter a question. Peter looked up from his book and answered. The other guy smiled and said something else that made Peter laugh.

How dare he. Peter was his. Eddie was the only one allowed to make Peter laugh. Wood groaned under Eddie’s grip as he watched the interaction end from behind a bookshelf. It took everything in Eddie’s power not to follow the other guy out of the library and pummel him into dust.

“Hmmmm, sssssso possssessssive,” Venom commented...

Eddie said through clenched teeth, ”you want him as much as I do.”

Eddie calmed himself down and approached Peter’s table. “I hope I not interrupting.”

Peter looked up at Eddie and Eddie’s breath hitched at the sight of Peter’s chocolate brown eyes. They were so open and honest. Peter smiled and it went all the way to his eyes. 

“Eddie, what are you doing here?”

“I was doing some work and it brought me close to here. So I thought I would stop by and see if you wanted to start our date early,” Eddie asked with a hopeful smile.

“Oh, uh, sure.” 

“Really? I don’t want to take you away from studying,” Eddie said, secretly celebrating in his head.

“It’s OK. I’ve already read this chapter I was just reviewing and taking notes. Besides it’s not a school night,” Peter said with a sarcastic smirk.

Eddie rubbed the back of his head in chagrin.

“Hey, your education is important. I don’t want to add to the pressure. I would help if I could.”

Peter gathered up his books and zipped up his backpack. “You could always carry my books,” Peter gazed up at Eddie with an innocent look.

Eddie laughed and played along, “of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help my poor, little guy with his heavy, heavy books.” And made a grab for Peter’s backpack.

Peter shouldered his backpack with an indignant look, “poor?!, little?! I’ll have you know I can stop a speeding car. I can lift…”

Eddie’s boisterous laughter stopped Peter’s tirade. Peter huffed and crossed his arms. Eddie stepped in close to Peter and clasped his elbows. Peter’s head was turned in a pout. Eddie wanted so bad to kiss that pout off of Peter’s lips. 

Instead he said, “How 'bout I make it up to you by taking you to dinner?”

Peter glanced at Eddie sideways and said, ”Only if I can pick the place.”

Eddie smiled down at Peter, “For you, doll, anywhere.”

Peter turned to Eddie with a mischievous smile and said, ”Great, follow me.”

And he ducked under Eddie’s grasp.

Realizing he had been had, Eddie chased after Peter.

Eddie followed the sound of Peter’s laughter as it led him off campus and to an unassuming café.

“Getting slow in your old age?” Peter said mockingly.

Eddie put his hands on his hips and said, ”In your dreams, Parker.”

Peter blushed at the unintended reference but before Eddie could apologize Peter said, ”This place has the best hot dogs.”

“Hot dogs, huh?”

“You said anywhere. Besides hot dogs are brain food.”

“Brain food? That a scientific fact?” Eddie asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Tested and proven time and again,” Peter said with grin.

“Lead the way.”


	6. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Eddie go on their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I lied. No smexy between Eddie and Peter in this chapter. Just an angsty amount of kissing.  
> Deadpool makes a cameo. I was stuck and needed the help of the Merc with the Mouth.  
> Names of famous scientists have been changed. Would you want to Google your name and have spiderman smut pop up?

Chp. 6

“I have to agree, Peter. Those were damn good hotdogs,” Eddie said.

“Told ya,” Peter said with an impish grin. “So what now? It’s kinda early.”

Eddie smiles, “I have tickets to the Boyd Planetarium.”

“For tonight?” Peter asks a little surprised.

“Uh-huh,” Eddie affirms casually.

“Are you sure?” Peter asks again skeptically. Eyeing Eddie’s casual walk.

“Yep,” Eddie says.

“But that means….YOU GOT TICKETS FOR PHIL LEMASSE BRYSON?!?” Peter shouts.

Eddie beamed at Peter’s outburst. He had heard these tickets were the coup de grace for science nerds. So he was sure Peter would be interested.

“Show begins at 8pm but it gets us early entry into the Planetarium. So wanna go?” Eddie asks with an innocent smile. Peter was practically vibrating from excitement. 

“Yes, of course I want to go. Come on,” Peter said as he grabbed Eddie’s arm and started pulling him. Eddie dragged his feet and said, ”Are you sure. I mean I don’t want to force you.”

“Are you kidding,!? He is like super cool. He made being smart awesome. Come ON!” Peter said using his super strength to start pulling Eddie. Eddie couldn’t help himself, Peter was so cute when he was teased. He leaned back and used his own considerable strength to slow down.

“Argggg! Come on!” Peter got behind Eddie and started pushing. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. When they passed an alley he lunged forward to get Peter off balance and pulled him into the dark alley.

“What are you doing? We’re gonna be late!” Peter whined. Eddie unable to resist Peter tugged him into his arms.

Eddie looked down at his little spider and said, ”it’s 6:30 and a 20 min subway ride away. We have plenty of time.”

“You had to pull me into an alley to tell me that?” Peter pouted.

“No, so I could do this,” Eddie said with a devious grin.

Eddie swooped down and captured Peter’s lips in a kiss. Peter made a surprised gasp and Eddie took the opportunity to enter his mouth. He gently probed his tongue into Peter, tasting him. He nipped and kissed Peters lips. He sucked on his tongue then swirled his own around it. When Peter moaned Eddie grew more bold and moved his hands down to Peter’s pert ass and squeezed. That elicited another moan and Eddie had to resist the urge to lift Peter off the ground. If his plan was going to work he had to maintain control but he knew if he lifted Peter and Peter’s legs wrapped around his waist it would be all over. Eddie would end up taking Peter right there in a dark alley. As much as he wanted him Peter deserved better. He deserved soft sheets and a warm bed to be fucked into.

Eddie pulled back and looked down at his dazed date. Peter’s eyes were soft and glazed. His mouth red and slightly swollen. Eddie gave him a soft peck and clasped Peter’s hand. Peter didn’t come out of his haze until they descended to the subway platform. He shook his head and looked around. He looked down at his hand holding Eddie’s. They were standing side by side.

“What?” Peter said in confusion.

Eddie smiled, “Glad to see your back with us.”

“What did you do?”

Eddie said matter-of-factly “just kissed you.” But his shit-eating grin belied his great satisfaction of how Peter reacted to his kisses. 

“No,” Peter said stubbornly.

“What?”, it was Eddie’s turn to be confused.

“No, you or Venom did something,” Peter stated.

“Yeah, we did. We kissed you,” Eddie stated in turn.

“It was more than that,” Peter said with a huff.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile and say, ”Maybe I’m just a really good kisser.”

“Yeah, right.”

“Or maybe the people you’ve been kissing are really bad at it,” Eddie said with an intense look.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Peter barked.

“All I did was kiss you,” Eddie said as he turned and faced Peter, giving him a hungry look.

“Venom didn’t touch you. When I kiss I make sure my partner is the center of my attention. I listen and feel every moan and motion to note what they like or dislike. And I don’t stop kissing them until they are thoroughly satisfied. Now tell me, have any of your other lovers kissed you like that?” 

Eddie ended his speech by backing Peter against one of the broad pillars. He pressed his muscular body against Peter’s lithe form and cupped his cheek. Peter could only blush and sputter at Eddie’s passionate description of his kissing technique.

Eddie waited until Peter looked at him so Peter could see the pure want in Eddie’s eyes. This powerful, handsome man was looking at Peter like he was the best thing in the world. And it made Peter melt. His skin heated up and molten desire pooled in his gut. Peter shuddered, closed his eyes and leaned into Eddie’s hand.

Eddie couldn’t help himself. He dipped down and kissed Peter again. Sucking and nibbling at Peter’s lips until they were stung and bitten, red and slick. Peter whimpered at all the craving he could feel Eddie put into the kiss and it made him painfully hard. Eddie slid his other hand up to Peter’s neck and cupped Peter’s face as he thoroughly kissed the young hero. 

Suddenly he pulled back and said,” I should stop or we aren’t gonna make it to the Planetarium.”

“Wha?” was all Peter could manage.

“The Planetarium?” Eddie asked.

“Huh?”

“Phil Lemasse Bryson?”

“Uh?”

Eddie could only smirk down at Peter. He was so woozy from Eddie’s kisses that he had forgotten about the show. Peter snapped out of it when the train arrived.

“Hey, you can’t keep doing that,” Peter complained.

“Doing what?” Eddie asked innocently.

“You know,” Peter stated.

“Nope, sorry. Have no idea what your talking about. Maybe if you describe what I was doing?” Eddie said with a mischievous grin.

Peter just narrowed his eyes at Eddie and boarded the train. He found a seat and ignored Eddie. Eddie sat next to him with a smirk, ”You know you’re cute when you pout?”

Peter huffed angrily at him and crossed his arms. It was a quiet ride. 

**********************************

“Wow, I can’t believe it! Not only did I get a picture with Phil, he also signed my program. This is so awesome!” Peter said as he walked beside Eddie through the Planetarium. 

“So you liked it?” Eddie asked.

“Of course, I liked it. I mean it’s Phil Lemasse Bryson. He’s the best!”

Eddie smiled at Peter’s excitement. He was happy he could bring such joy to the young man.

”What was your favorite part?” Peter asked as he looked up at Eddie with wide, excited eyes.

Eddie thought about it.

”Hmm, I think I liked that he was such an engaging speaker. I wasn’t that interested in cosmic dynamics of the universe but he made it not only understandable but entertaining,” Eddie said.

“I know right! He’s just the best. And what about that light show? ” 

Eddie grinned as he walked Peter behind the Pluto exhibit and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist.

“Hey, I mmmphhh,” Peter said as his mouth was devoured by a very enthusiastic Eddie.

Eddie sucked and licked at Peter’s mouth until he felt Peter leaning into him. Keeping his tight hold on the young hero Eddie pulled back and said, ”The best part about the light show was watching the colors reflect off your face.” 

But right now Peter’s face was serene and Eddie continued to kiss down Peter’s neck, ”But the hardest part was not taking you in that dark theatre.”

He sucked his way back up to Peter’s ear and whispered,” all I could think about was getting on my knees and sucking your cock as you watched the light show. While everybody was looking at the ceiling I would be in between your legs. I would unzip your pants and slowly pull out your cock. I would gently suck on it ‘til it was fully hard. Then I would give little licks around the head. Flick at the slit. Trace under the head. Then I would fully engulf you. Would you be able to keep back your moans? Would you have to bite your fist to keep people from hearing you? Then I would suck slowly up and down until you couldn’t stand it anymore and had to buck your hips up into my mouth. Would anybody notice? Could I make you cum during the climax of the show?”

Peter moaned at the wanton display Eddie painted for him as he licked Peter’s skin. Eddie could feel how hard Peter’s cock was and he resisted the urge to rub his own stiff member against Peter.

But for Eddie’s plan to work Peter had to choose. So very slowly Eddie pulled back from Peter. It almost broke Eddie’s resolve with how trusting and open Peter’s face was. He ducked his head and took several deep breathes as he held Peter at arms length. Peter slowly came back to reality and blushed furiously as yet again Eddie’s kisses had rendered him incoherent. The raging hard on in his pants didn’t help much either. 

“What? Wh..why? Why do you keep doing that?” Peter asked annoyed.

“Doing what?” Eddie asked but couldn’t look Peter in the face.

“K..kissing me then stopping?”

Eddie chuckled, “Well, we’re in a public place and I don’t think they would like it if I started ravishing you in the middle of the Pluto exhibit. Besides it should be your choice.”

Peter blushed at Eddie’s implication. Seeing his chance Eddie said,” Peter, I had a great time tonight and would love to go out with you again. How ‘bout tomorrow? Lunch is on me?”

Peter’s head whirled at the sudden stop. Another date? But this one hadn’t finished? What?

“I’ll pick you up at noon your place,” Eddie said as he stroked Peter’s cheek.

“Get home safe,” Eddie said as he kissed Peter on the forehead and left.

Peter could only stand there bewildered. He was having a great time with a hot guy, who kept kissing him and then he just left. Peter turned to give Eddie a piece of his mind but he was gone. 

Confused, Peter went to the bathroom to wash his face and calm his erection. Why did Eddie ditch him? Was he bored? Did he think Peter was a bad kisser? Was Eddie just humoring him? Was he even really attracted to Peter? 

Peter stared at himself in the mirror trying to figure out what was going on. His mind raced with every doubt his overactive imagination could come up with. He grabbed a towel and as he finished drying his hands he heard whistling from a stall. All of a sudden the stall door slammed open and out stepped Deadpool.

Oh god, could this night get any weirder?

Wade Wilson squeeeeed as he recognized Peter. 

“What is my favorite wall crawler doing here? Don’t tell me you’re a fan girl for Phil too! That is so awesome,” Deadpool gushed.

“Deadpool, I don’t have time for this,” Peter said with a tired sigh.

Seeing Peter’s down trodden look Wade sobered up. 

“Aw, what’s got you down, Spidey?”

“First of all, don’t call me that when I’m in civilian clothes. Second, none of your business,” Peter said. 

“Let me guess. Date didn’t go well?”

“How did you? Oh, never mind, your Deadpool,” Peter said with a groan.

“The one and only…well if you don’t count the other universes. Hey, you think Phil knows about the multi-verse?” Deadpool asked.

“I don’t have time for this,” Peter said as he made his way towards the door. But before Peter could leave Deadpool blocked the exit.

“Hey now, I’m not gonna leave my best bud in a crisis. So what went wrong?” Deadpool asked as he put on a serious look.

Seeing that he wasn’t gonna get out of the bathroom without a fight, Peter threw up his hands and said,” I don’t know ok? Things were going great, kissing was happening, we both enjoyed it. Then, Bam! It stopped.”

“Who stopped the kiss?” Deadpool asked.

“He did.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Really?”

“He said something about it being my choice. What does that even mean?” Peter asked in frustration.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Deadpool said like he suddenly knew what was going on.

“What?” Peter asked.

“He’s giving you the choice,” Deadpool said with a head tilt towards Peter.

Confused even more Peter asked, “What choice?”

“Really, Peter? I thought you weren’t a virgin,” Deadpool said.

Peter sputtered at Deadpool’s inference and shouted,” I am not a virgin!”

“Then why are you acting like one?”

“I am not!” Peter said childishly.

“Who kissed first? You or him?”

“He did.”

“Have you ever initiated a kiss?”

“Uh, no,” Peter stated with a blush.

“Do you wanna kiss him?”

“Uh, well, yeah.”

“So you like him?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t have gone out the with him if I didn’t like him.”

"Do you wanna have sex with him?" Deadpool asked with wiggling eyebrows.

"Deadpool, that’s none of your business!" 

"It’s none of the readers business either but you don’t see them stop reading."

Peter sighed," What does that even mean?"

"Look, you like him, he likes you, but he’s being a gentleman and giving you the choice. So make the right choice and go jump his bones."

"What?!"

"Peter, you’re a young, virile man with a great ass and spider powers. You deserve to get laid. This guy obviously cares about you enough to give you the choice of when or if you two hook up and make the beast with two backs. If it were my choice I would have jumped you in the first chapter but that’s a different fanfiction."

Peter's head was starting to hurt. He couldn’t follow half of what Deadpool was saying.

Deadpool grabbed Peter by the shoulders and lead him out of the bathroom, “go, go my little caterpillar and turn into a sexual butterfly.”

"Wade, what does that even mean?"

Deadpool smiled at Peter and said," it’s really simple, you like him he likes you now go and show him how much you really like him. Otherwise…. naaa you’re not like that.”

"Like what?"

"You’re not leading him on are you?" Deadpool asked as he gave Peter an assessing look.

"No! I’m not leading him on!!"

"Then what are you still doing here?"

Peter’s intelligent mind finally connected the dots.

"Oh, I, uh." 

Peter suddenly blushed. 

“I have to go and Deadpool….thanks."

"No problem I’m here anytime the writer needs help moving the plot along."

Peter just shook his head as he left the Planetarium. Deadpool might be confusing but he was right. Eddie was giving him a choice. And Peter had made up his mind.


	7. Let's get it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Eddie finally get it on for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smexy chapter.

Chp. 7

Eddie slowed as he approached his apartment building. He didn’t want to go in. All that waited for him   
there was a sleepless night thinking about Peter. He wanted the young hero so bad he could taste it or more precisely taste Peter. Eddie’s eyes glazed over as he thought about the kisses he and Peter shared. Peter tasted so sweet Eddie just wanted to savor every part of him. He wanted to have Peter naked and begging on his bed. Pleading with Eddie as he took Peter apart one lick at a time. Eddie couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. He was hard again.

“Enough,” hissed Venom.

Eddie snapped out of his daze as Venom made his annoyance known.

“We have obsssserved your human courting ritualssss but to what end?” Venom asked.

“Peter issss not here but you refusssse to go to him.”

“I told you Venom. It has to be his choice,” Eddie explained patiently.

“Why?” Venom asked like a petulant four year old.

“Because if it is his choice to be with us then there will be no doubt in his mind. He will stay with us longer.”

“Forever?” Venom asked.

“We can only hope and plan for the best. Why don’t we go up to the roof? I think it will help us both to look out at the city.”

Eddie could feel Venom’s slow capitulation. Tentacles snaked out of Eddie’s jacket and he made his way up to the roof. Eddie sighed as he looked out over the city. It was beautiful at night.

“Hello Eddie,” Peter said as he watched Eddie spin around in surprise.

“P…Peter,” Eddie stuttered in shock. His eyes wide as he drunk in the sight of the young man he lusted after.

“I have a question for you,” Peter stated as he confidently walked towards Eddie.

Eddie stood still and watched as Peter approached him. He knew if he moved now he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Peter was here, on the rooftop, looking as delectable as ever.

“Can I kiss you?” Peter asked looking directly into Eddie’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Eddie said as he clenched his hands. Resisting the urge to grab Peter.

Peter gave Eddie a shy smile and placed a hand on his chest. Then Peter gave him a soft kiss, hesitating only slightly. Eddie tried not to moan but he had dreamed of Peter asking to kiss him. This was better than any dream. Peter slowly traced his tongue along the seam of Eddie’s mouth asking for entrance. Eddie gratefully opened it and let Peter explore. Then Peter coaxed Eddie’s tongue into his own mouth so he could suck on it, mimicking a blow job. Eddie shuddered at the sensation. Peter then put both his hands around Eddie’s neck and pressed his body against Eddie. Peter could feel how hard Eddie was and rubbed his own erection against Eddie’s. 

Eddie could take no more. An ass was grabbed, a body was lifted and two clothed erections threatened to erupt. Eddie moaned as sparks flew behind his eyes. Venom reveled in the emotions.

Peter pulled back and it was Eddie’s turn to be kiss drunk. Confused as to why the kissing had stopped Eddie growled and tried to recapture Peter’s mouth.

“My choice, right?” Peter asked as he evaded Eddie’s lips.

Eddie could only nod slowly. Peter beamed at Eddie and said, “ I choose yes.”

Eddie could only growl in response as he pressed Peter tighter against him and made his way to his apartment down the fire escape. As Eddie opened the window it was like the spell was broken.

“Peter, are you sure you want to do this?” Eddie asked suddenly unsure.

Peter gripped Eddie tighter, ”Yes, I’m sure. You gave me the choice and I choose you.”

Eddie said,” you know that means Venom too.”

“Of course, you’re a package deal.”

“I just want you to be sure. Once we step into my apartment I’m not gonna stop. I’m gonna have you. I’m gonna take you apart in the sweetest way. Watch you cum and put you back together so I can do it all over again. Your not gonna leave until I’ve had you in every way possible and made you mine.”

Peter could only gulp at the predatory look on Eddie’s face. He was incredibly turned on but also a little scared. He had never been with a man before. 

But Eddie had been patient and honest with him. Finding his confidence again Peter said, “I’m sure.”

Eddie gave a feral grin and stepped inside his apartment. He could feel Peter shiver against him as he headed towards the bathroom. Once inside he pinned Peter against the wall and started kissing him senseless. He sucked his tongue, nipped his lips and swallowed every moan he pulled from Peter.

Eddie reached behind him and unclasped Peter’s feet from his waist. As he lowered Peter he whispered in his ear, "don’t move.”

Peter could only gasp as his shirt was torn in half and his jeans were ripped at the waist. Eddie divested him of all his clothes in a matter of seconds.

“Delicious,” was all Eddie said as he took in the sight of a naked Peter. His muscular form was lean, his pale skin was smooth and his cock was weeping.

Peter blushed down to his nipples. Feeling vulnerable as a fully clothed Eddie took in the sight of him.  
Eddie pulled Peter into another searing kiss that made him forget about his embarrassment and when he pulled back Peter could only give him a dazed look.

Eddie turned on the shower and said,” get in.”

Peter nodded drunkenly. As the warm spray hit him, Peter came out of his daze and turned to see a naked Eddie climbing onto the shower.

Peter could only gape at Eddie’s naked form. His years of bodybuilding had certainly paid off. Every muscle was defined and they rippled as Eddie moved. Peter started drooling as he took in the sight. Eddie’s body looked like it was chiseled out of marble. His arms were sculpted. His shoulders were wide and his torso tapered down to a sleek waist. Eddie’s abs were a textbook definition of six pack, that led Peter’s eyes down to Eddie’s cock. It was standing at attention and huge.

“Oh, god. How was that gonna fit?” Peter thought as a wave of panic ran through him. 

Eddie could sense Peter’s fear and tugged him into a bear hug, pressing their bare bodies together.

“Don’t worry doll. I’m gonna take good care of you. By the time I’m done prepping you, you will be begging me to take you.”

Peter’s sarcastic mind had something to say about that but it was short circuited when Eddie claimed his mouth and palmed his cock. A large hand slid over the silken flesh of Peter’s erection; grasping the shaft and slowly stroking up and down, twisting at the head, making Peter groan. Peter’s back was pressed against the cool tiles of the shower causing him to gasp. The warm, wet contact of Eddie’s body was a sinful contrast to the cold tiles. As Eddie kissed Peter he ran his hands down his arms and pinned them to the wall.

Eddie broke the kiss and murmured in Peter’s ear, “don’t move.” 

Peter could only shiver in response. A soapy washcloth was then stroked up Peter’s arm and across his chest. Using soft circling motions, Eddie washed Peter’s arms and chest. Peter watched as Eddie kneeled before him and soaped up his legs. Finally Eddie stroked up his inner thigh and gently grasped Peter’s sac, circling and massaging until he was weak in the knees. Eddie was conspicuously avoiding Peter’s cock. 

When Eddie stood up Peter could only whine in need. Eddie chuckled as he grabbed the detachable shower head and rinsed Peter’s front. 

“Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about your cock. It’s gonna get special attention from my mouth. I’m gonna lick at the head until it’s weeping, then I’m gonna tease the slit tasting your precum, then I’ll suck just the tip into my mouth as my tongue swirls the head. Then when I have you begging I will swallow you down in one, large, slurp.”

Eddie pulls away as Peter shudders. Finished rinsing Peter’s front, Eddie turns him to face the wall and places Peter’s hands on the tile. 

“But first spread your legs and don’t move.”

If Peter was capable of speech at the moment he would have cursed. Eddie was torturing him sensuously. Peter could only moan as the soapy washcloth cloth returned and massaged his back. Eddie circled and stroked until Peter was clean down to his ankles, paying special attention to his ass. Eddie grasped and massaged stroking along Peter’s crack, eliciting a moan. Eddie grabbed the shower head and once again rinsed. Thinking they were done Peter tried to turn but lightning quick Eddie pinned him to the wall. Peter’s searing erection was pressed against the cool tiles causing Peter to hiss at the contact.

“I said don’t move. I’m not done with you yet,” Eddie growled into Peter’s ear.

Eddie kneeled behind Peter. He ran his thumbs along Peter’s crack and spread his cheeks. 

“Arch your back,” Eddie commanded.

Peter complied, then whimpered as he was licked from his sac to his tailbone. Eddie dived back in, licking at Peter’s furled hole. Swirling and sloshing his tongue. When he felt Peter’s hole relax he pointed his tongue and pressed it into the puckered, pink hole. Peter yelped and scrabbled at the tiles trying to find purchase as Eddie fucked his tongue into him. Just when he thought he could take no more Eddie pulled out his tongue and pressed his lips to Peter’s hole. When the suction started Peter yelled and collapsed but suddenly tentacles were wrapped around Peter’s chest.

“Oh, god, Eddie please!”

“Mmmmm, yes?”

“I…i..can’t take it. I’m gonna cum.”

“Then cum, little spider.”

And with that Eddie increased his suction on Peter’s rim. Peter shouted as his dick shot ropes of cum against his chest and splattered the shower wall. 

Eddie stood up and pressed his front to Peter’s back. His hard cock sliding against Peter’s crack. He cleaned off Peter’s chest then shut off the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off Peter. This drew whimpers from Peter due to his post orgasm sensitivity. Eddie chuckled at this and murmured in Peter’s ear,” we’ve only just begun,” and lifted Peter into his arms.

Eddie carried Peter to the bedroom and lovingly put him on bed. He gazed at him for a second before covering him with his body. Peter moaned at the warm figure that covered his relaxed form. When Eddie started kissing him he could only follow along as the strong form undulated against him. Eddie devoured Peter’s mouth, kissed his eyes, then moved to his neck. Eddie marked Peter as his, sucking hickeys onto his neck and chest. Eddie was claiming him as his own. He moved down to Peter’s nipples, flicking and sucking until he had Peter arching off the bed. Then he moved down to his main objective Peter’s cock. It had recovered a bit from their first session but was only half hard. Eddie nosed Peter’s sac and licked gently causing his cock to jump. Eddie licked at the head until it weeped precum. Then he teased the slit, tasting with delight. This caused Peter to whimper. Eddie grasped the shaft and sucked the tip into his mouth. He then swirled his tongue around the head of Peter’s cock. Peter mewled and writhed as Eddie tortured him with his mouth.

“E..eddie, please. Ha, oh, please, god. I….Oh, fuck.”

“Peter, look at me,” Eddie commanded.

Peter’s head came up and he locked eyes with Eddie. 

Eddie swallowed Peter’s cock down to the root. Peter arched fully off the bed, unconscious of his spider strength. Eddie hung on to Peter with his own enhanced strength and with the help of a few tentacles. As Peter relaxed back into the bed Eddie grasped his hips and got to work sucking his cock. He licked, sucked, nipped, swirled, and tasted Peter. Eddie palmed his balls and tentacles flicked his nipples. Peter writhed on the bed, mewling and gasping at Eddie’s every move.

Peter begged, “Eddie, please. I need it.”

“Need what?”

“You, I need you.”

“You have me, little spider.”

Eddie released Peter’s hips so he could thrust into his mouth. Peter pistoned his hips, reveling in the wet suction. Eddie relied on Venom to relax his throat but when it contracted around Peter’s cock Peter lost it. He came so hard his back bowed off the bed and his vision whited. Peter’s orgasm lasted for a full minute. 

Seeing Peter sprawled out on his bed thoroughly debauched by him had Eddie smiling. His little spider was here. In his bed. Available to have. So responsive and wanting. It made Eddie’s cock even harder. Taking apart his little hero twice had tested his self control but Eddie wanted Peter thoroughly sated before Eddie took him. He wanted Peter to blush at the memories of Eddie servicing him, taking him and satisfying him. Giving Peter some time to recover and enjoy his post orgasmic bliss Eddie propped himself up on an elbow and watched Peter. Peter was slowly blinking and staring at the ceiling. Eddie smirked in satisfaction that he was the one that put that look on Peter’s face. His breathing returning to normal Peter looked up at Eddie and smiled.

Eddie asked innocently,” I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

Peter blushed and hid his face in Eddie’s chest. Eddie just hugged him closer and placed kisses along Peter’s neck. Feeling a thick shaft against his thigh, Peter murmured, ”what about you?”

Eddie smiled at Peter’s consideration, “so kind, so sweet.” Eddie pulled Peter on top of him. That’s when he felt something in his ass.

“What?”

Eddie chuckled. 

“You were so tense and we don’t want to hurt you,” Eddie said explaining the lubed tentacle in Peter’s ass. 

Peter clenched reflexively and moaned. He could feel how stretched and slick his hole was.

Eddie smiled up at Peter. He moved so their cocks were aligned and clasped his hand around both. As he stroked their cocks together, Venom pumped the tentacle into Peter. He moaned and writhed on top of Eddie. Venom kept the tentacle strokes shallow as Eddie kept a light, teasing grip on their cocks. Peter tried to thrust his hips to increase the sensation, but Venom wrapped a tentacle around Peter’s waist to still his hips. 

“Venom, please,” Peter moaned.

Eddie asked, “what do you want little spider?”

“I want more. Oh, god more,” and Peter tried thrusting again.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Eddie chastised as he continued his teasing strokes.

“Please. Eddie. Please.”

“Please, what?” Eddie slowed his strokes.

Peter looked down at Eddie with pure desire. 

“You, Eddie. I need you. Please inside me. Please, Eddie. Please fuck me.”

“As you wish.”

Venom removed the tentacle from Peter’s twitching hole and moved Peter so he was hovering over Eddie’s hard cock. The tentacle slicked up Eddie’s cock and Peter was lowered onto the head. The broad head filling the gaping hole.

“Ohhhhhh, fuck,” Peter moaned. 

“It’s OK?” Eddie asked as he panted.

Peter could only nod and lower himself some more.

Eddie’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Peter’s hot, tight hole engulfed his cock. When Peter bottomed out they both moaned in unison. Eddie panted from the restraint of not just flipping Peter over and ploughing into him. He wanted Peter’s first time to be on his terms. 

Peter felt the stretch but Venom’s prepping had helped. He slowly raised himself and groaned at the slide. He started bouncing up and down feeling Eddie fill him and it was good. Peter leaned his head back and moaned. His cock bobbed as he rode Eddie. 

When Eddie looked up at Peter he saw the most beautiful sight. Peter flushed and wanton. His mouth open and gasping. His back arched and his cock leaking. Eddie couldn’t help himself. He flipped Peter onto his back. He grabbed Peter’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. The new position lined up directly with Peter’s prostate and Peter howled. 

“Oh, god Eddie, yes, fuck me.”

Eddie obliged and pounded into Peter hitting his prostate dead on. Sweat glistened on their bodies as hips thrust and muscles clenched.

Yes, yes, yes was Peter’s mantra as he was drilled by Eddie’s huge cock.

Nearly passing out from the pleasure Peter came and clenched. That set off Eddie and he roared as he filled Peter. His cock continued to pulse and throb in Peter’s twitching hole. Eddie withdrew and rolled them so Peter was laying on his chest. Seeing he was pleasurably dazed Eddie kissed the top of Peter’s head and enjoyed the bliss of a mind blowing orgasm with the man he loved.


	8. Angst? What Angst? There is no angst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after. Kind of. Sorta. Oh, GOD! What did I do?! Don't hate me. So sorry Peter.

Chp. 8

Peter tried not to blush as he switched his backpack to his unmarked shoulder. He was actually on time for class despite Eddie's attentions. His t-shirt hid the fading crescent shaped bruises but his mind kept bringing him back to the moment he received the mark. 

That morning.

From Eddie.

In bed.

As he climaxed. 

Peter ducked his head to hide his bright red face as his mind wandered back to this morning……..

“Eddie, p,p,please,” Peter said as he shuddered against Eddie. 

“Hmmmm, little spider?” Eddie teased in Peter’s ear.

“I, I, I have to, to get ready for s,s,schooooool,” Peter moaned as his arms were pinned behind his back by a tentacle.

“Really? It’s a school day? Are you sure?” Eddie asked as he spread Peter's kneeling form by pressing his own thighs in between Peter’s.

“Yesssssss,” Peter moaned as his cheeks were spread by Eddie’s actions.

Peter’s cock was hard against his stomach. Pulsing and red, sensitive and hot. 

Eddie's thick cock teased at Peter’s crack, nudging his balls. A tentacle was switching between Peter’s nipples, teasing them into hardness, pinching them to redness. Peter rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder giving him access to his creamy neck. Eddie couldn’t resist he sucked a mark at Peter’s nape, making him moan.

Eddie palmed Peter’s weeping cock and murmured in his ear.

“What a sight you make. Kneeling on my bed, your hands bound behind you, pushing out your chest, showing off your hard (flick), red (flick), nubs (flick).” 

Tentacles flicked Peter’s nipples with each word.

“My thighs have you stretched open. And I can see your gorgeous hole. It’s so pink and puffy,” Eddie whispered.

A lubed tentacle probed at the entrance yet to breach it.

Eddie moved his hands to Peter’s waist to keep him in place, to keep him from thrusting his hips. He did lean back to get a better view of the furled hole he was obsessed with. 

Eddie could worship that hole.

He had.

All weekend.

But Peter was right. He had school but not before Eddie gave him a parting gift. To remind Peter who he belonged to.

Peter moaned as he closed his eyes to relish the sensations. He twisted his arms against the tentacles that were holding his arms behind his back.

Venom continued to tease Peter’s hole getting it slicked up as Eddie watched. Self-lubricating tentacles do come in handy when taking the little spider for the tenth time in three days. Eddie had staid true to his promise of not letting Peter leave his bed for days.

The tentacle breached Peter’s entrance with a gentle slide. Peter moaned at the now familiar feeling of a soft, slick tentacle probing his hole. There was very little burn as the shaft expanded and slicked Peter’s tight hole. He whined as the tentacle retracted and left his hole empty. 

“Please, Eddie I need it,” Peter groaned.

“You like that don’t you, being filled, being stretched, being readied for my cock to fuck you,” Eddie stated.  
Peter moaned even louder and shuddered. His orgasm rising. Venom sensed this and wrapped a tentacle around Peter’s cock to delay it.

Peter twisted in Eddie’s grip, whimpering.

“Oh my, ready to cum just from my words, just from a little prep. Just from the idea of my cock fucking you,” Eddie continued. 

“Ha, huh, E,Eddie, Venom, please,” Peter whined.

Eddie smirked at Peter’s plea. Sensing Venom had stretched Peter enough.

Eddie asked,”Do you want to cum? Hmmmm.. you want to cum on my cock?” 

Peter whimpered, ”Please, please, please.”

Eddie and Venom maneuvered until Peter’s twitching hole was pressed against Eddie’s blunt cock head. 

Eddie controlled all of Peter’s movements. Eddie wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist and pulled him down on his cock. Peter groaned at the slow intrusion. Eddie sucked and licked at Peter’s neck as he slowly impaled Peter on his cock. Peter’s tight twitching hole enveloped his cock, sucking him in. Eddie muffled a groan by biting at Peter’s neck. The soft nip caused Peter to stiffen and Eddie groaned again as his cock was squeezed by Peter’s tight entrance. 

Even after fucking him senseless over the weekend Peter’s super healing was keeping his hole tight. Eddie panted into Peter’s nape as he waited for Peters body to accommodate his engorged cock.

“Please Eddie, fuck me, fill me,” Peter begged. 

Eddie answered Peter’s plea by grabbing his waist and lifting….slowly. He watched as his cock slowly slid out of Peter’s hole stopping as the head of his cock caught Peter’s rim. Eddie leaned forward and whispered in Peter’s ear.

“Ready?”

“Yes, please…..EDDIE!” Peter screamed. 

Eddie thrust up and pulled down at the same time slamming his cock into Peter. He set a lightning pace, the sound of slapping skin echoed off the walls, gasps coming fast. Peter’s unattended cock slapped against his stomach, pre-cum splashing. His body was flushed and his mouth was open in ecstasy. His eyes were blown wide. Eddie was filling him and his huge cock thrusting into his hole. Peter could feel Eddie's balls slapping against his ass. 

Eddie continued to jackhammer into Peter. His muscles bulging as he maneuvered Peter’s body. He could feel his climax approaching as his scrotum drew up and his cock became impossible hard. 

“Not yet. Peter must cum first,” Venom whispered in his mind. 

Eddie groaned painfully as Venom held back his orgasm. He slid his hand down Peter’s stomach and grasped his weeping cock.

Peter mewled as Eddie’s rough hand clasped his over-sensitized prick. Eddie nipped at Peter’s earlobe then whispered in Peter’s ear, “Cum for me, Peter. Cum knowing my cock is in you. Cum knowing I'm gonna fill you.”

That pushed Peter over the edge and he climaxed. His hole clenching down hard on Eddie’s pulsing dick. Venom released Eddie's orgasm and Eddie howled. Unthinking he bit down on the nearest thing, Peter’s neck. The pain-pleasure Peter experienced prolonged his orgasm ‘til he was drained. 

Blissed out, Peter slumped against Eddie. Eddie gently licked his bite and let the tentacles lower him and Peter down to the mattress.

“Mr. Parker. So glad to see on time for class.”

“Huh, what?!” Peter looked up at Dr. Connors blushing even more.

“You feeling Ok? You look flushed.”

“Um, yeah. Just hurrying here. To be on time. For class,” Peter stuttered out.

“Ok, happy you are here,” Dr. Connors said with a smile.

Peter quickly took his seat and busied himself by getting out his notebook.

Class was over before he knew it. As Peter gathered his notes, he made plans with his study group, said bye to Dr. Connors and headed out.

Peter exited the science building but before he made it down the steps he was approached by a non-descript man in a dark suit and sunglasses.

“Mr. Peter Parker, I need a minute to talk to you about Eddie Brock, Jr.”

*******************************

Two weeks later

Spiderman sprinted across the warehouse roof to the skylight where he had spotted the dark shape he was tracking. He angrily wrenched the skylight open and jumped down; uncaring if a trap was awaiting him.

He landed on some crates and narrowed his eyes as he scanned for his target. His gut boiled as he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. Webbing towards the shadows, uncaring of what the maze of crates could be hiding, the heat of his anger drove him forward. A scraping noise drew his attention deeper into the warehouse. Spiderman came to a sectioned off part with only a sliding metal door. It was open, mocking him. Spiderman hesitated for a second but then the sharp knife of betrayal twisted in his gut as he caught sight of a familiar muscular back.

Forgetting any caution Spiderman webbed the wall and slingshot himself through the portal. The moon was providing meager light through dirty cracked windows but the shadows concealed his prey too easily. 

Spiderman scanned the room he had just rushed into. Dim light caused deep shadows that even Spiderman's enhanced senses couldn’t penetrate. Frustrated Spiderman randomly shot webbing into various directions trying to flush out his prey moving more into the room. Suddenly the metal door slammed shut with pitch black webbing sealing it.

Whirling towards the shut door, unconcerned about it being sealed, Spiderman shouted  
“SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!!!”

…  
…  
…

“Pleassssssse mate.”

“NO. YOU DON'T……” Spiderman choked on his next words, dropping his head.

“You don't get to call me that,” he said through clenched teeth.

Hearing a pained whimper from behind him Spiderman turned lightning fast and shot a web net. A large body slapped against the concrete wall and Spiderman knew he had got the bastard.

Cracking a plastic glow stick, yellow light illuminated the large figure of Venom. Spiderman fought the urge to pummel the man into the wall.

“Peter please,” Venom whimpered.

“NO!” Spiderman roared and shot a glob of webbing to cover Venom’s fanged mouth.

Venom started struggling for real but Spiderman poured on the webbing. Soon Venom was covered with webbing and wasn’t going anywhere.

Spiderman paced before his captive ranting,

“How could you?!? I trusted you both. Do you really hate me so much you would…” Peter’s breath hitched.

He was not gonna cry in front of this bastard. They had played with his heart and he wasn’t gonna give them the satisfaction of seeing him hurt.

It doesn’t matter it’s over. Spiderman couldn’t even look at Venom.

Venom retracted from Eddie’s face, ripping off the gag. It revealed Eddie’s pained face and wet eyes. 

Eddie whispered, “Peter, please. We didn’t lie to you. We love you.”

Spiderman smashed the wall next to Venoms head. 

“SHUTUP! NO MORE LIES! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY……Nothing…..nothing…….”

Spiderman’s shoulders slumped and he pressed his head against the wall next to Venom.

“Little spider please….”

Suddenly Spiderman whirled away, pulled out a cell phone and dialed.

“It’s here.”

……..

“Webbed to the wall.’

…..

“South Bronx, Tonoco warehouse, 5th street.”

…..

“Then track my phone. I did my part. Now do yours. I’m done.” 

With that Spiderman dropped the phone at Venom’s feet.

Not looking at the ebony covered body Spiderman said, “SHIELD will be here soon. It’s over.” 

Spiderman turned to walk away.

“PETER PLEASE DON’T LEAVE,” Eddie yelled.

Spiderman took a deep breath, straightened his back and walked out of the dark room.

“PETER, PETER PLEASE!!! MATE DO NOT LEAVE. MATE! MAAAAAATE!”

Spiderman webbed up to the roof and swung into the night. The wetness that marked his mask wasn't from tears.

It wasn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo ,yeah. I didn't want to do a typical morning after chapter. I just couldn't. I agonized over this. I had to. I'm addicted to angst. I need help. Is there an Angst Anonymous?


	9. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman deals with betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut, tiny bit of fluff.

As Spiderman swung away from the darkened warehouse his tears morphed into rage. A rage that wanted to see Venom captured, put away so he couldn’t hurt anyone else Peter cared about. His decision made, Spiderman headed back to the warehouse. 

Just as he reached a water tower overlooking the warehouse, Spiderman heard the start-up whine of engines. There was an Oscorp hover-jet on the roof. 

Oscorp? 

But he called SHIELD. It was one of their agents that approached him at school, showed him the video and set these events in motion. 

Suddenly six men burst out of the roof access door and ran towards the hover-jet. Four of them were carrying what looked like a large, silver….body bag. 

‘Oh, god, no’, Spiderman thought. 

Shocked, Spiderman barely had time to web a tracker to the retreating Oscorp hover-jet. Trying not to let horrible thoughts overwhelm him, Spiderman concentrated on booting up his tracking program and following the jet. 

It was slow going. Web-slinging wasn’t the fastest mode of transportation when trying to keep up with an aircraft but Spiderman’s tracking program was working. It guided him to a familiar building. Oscorp Tower.

*******************************************

“Control this is Os-jet 254 on approach. VIP secure.”

“Roger that Os-jet 254. Bay 1 is open. Extraction team awaiting the VIP.”

The all black hover jet landed in the Oscorp's secret hanger in the dead of night. The over head doors closed as the engines whined to a stop. A team of security and medical staff waited for the rear door to open, shock batons and compressed nitrogen cold guns at the ready. Little did they know they had an observer in the form of Spiderman hiding in an airduct.

The jet hatch opened and illuminated to reveal six men ready to unload the silver body bag.

“And how did the retrieval of our honored guest go?” Harry Osborn asked. 

“Like clockwork sir. The tracker in the phone worked perfectly,” the security head stated. 

“Good. Now put our guest back in his cell. The new modifications will ensure he can’t escape again,” Harry said with a smirk. 

The men departed and Harry turned to one of the techs. “Inform me the moment he defrosts. We have much to talk about.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Spiderman watched, stunned as his best friend entered an elevator and was whisked away. 

That was Harry. He was….fine. His arm wasn’t broken. No cast, no sling. He didn’t have any bruises. Nothing to show the horrible beating he had taken at the hands of Venom. But Harry was supposed to be in the hospital with a broken arm and concussion from Venom's attack. Harry was supposed to be in an undisclosed location to protect him from Venom or so the SHIELD agent had said.

Spiderman tried to reconcile what he had seen in the video shown to him and what was happening now. He could still remember the sickening sound of Harry’s arm bone breaking in the video. Of the sight of tentacles pummeling his best friend’s face. His groans of pain as he was tossed across his office. 

“Oh, god, what have I done?” Spiderman murmured. 

He had been suckered. 

It was the so-called SHIELD agent who had asked about Eddie, asked if he was the jealous type, asked if he knew about Harry and Peter’s friendship. 

Of course, Peter had jumped to the thought of his crush on Harry and Venom knowing about it. He had quickly assumed that Venom could sink so low as to attack his friend out of jealousy. It didn’t help that when Peter rushed over to Eddie’s apartment after viewing the video it was empty. He had called Eddie's work but they hadn't seen him either. Even Dare Devil was no help.

2 weeks ago

Spiderman waited in the dark atop Dare Devil's favorite church steeple. The familiar thunk of his boots announced the red clad hero's arrival.

“Where’s Venom?” Spiderman demanded.

“He’s not with you?” Dare Devil asked.

“NO and he attacked Harry Osborn! Where Is He?” Spiderman demanded again.

“What? No, that’s not possible.”

“I saw the video. It’s him,” Spiderman said in disgust.

“When?”

“Sunday night.”

“But wasn’t he with you?” Dare Devil asked truly shocked.

Under different circumstances Spiderman would have blushed and questioned why everybody seemed to know about his love life but he was in no mood for games.

“I…I wasn’t conscious the whole time. He could have slipped out,” Spiderman said quietly.

“But why Harry Osborn?” Dare Devil questioned. 

“He’s a friend.”

“But why would he want to hurt Harry if he’s your friend?”

“Maybe that’s why he hurt him,” Spiderman stated with guilt echoing in his voice.

Daredevil could sense Spiderman was holding something back.

“There’s more isn't there?”

“Harry is more than a friend.” Spiderman blushed under his mask. “But it doesn’t matter. Venom knows I care about Harry and attacked him. He’s dangerous and we need to stop him.”

“Spiderman let me talk to…”

“NO. No more talking. Venom is dangerous. You said you would help bring him in if he went back to his old ways. “

“Please let me contact some people. We will figure this out. Just give me some time.”

“Who? The same people who were supposed to be watching him but obviously were more interested in gossiping about my love life.”

“Spiderman, please…”

Seeing he wasn’t getting anywhere with Dare Devil, Spiderman left the church roof in disgust.

Spiderman blinked out of the memory.

“I’ve got to make this right,” Spiderman whispered to himself. 

“Don't worry, Spiderman. I've taken care of it,” Dare Devil said from behind him.

“Jesus H. Christ!!!!” Spiderman yelped.

Dare Devil bit back a laugh. He normally couldn't sneak up on the wall-crawler but he was obviously fixated on the scene below.

“What are you doing here?” Spiderman asked.

“Helping. Now can we get out of this air duct? It’s getting cramped in here.”

As Dare Devil was talking the hanger below filled with SHIELD agents, real SHIELD agents in tactical gear. 

“What's going on?” Spiderman asked.

“I called some friends. Come on let’s get Eddie,” Dare Devil said.

************************

Two days later

SHIELD Medical Wing, New York

Eddie blinked slowly as his brain came back online. He could hear the soft beep of medical machines and the room was softly illuminated with ambient light. He took stock of his condition, wiggled his fingers and toes. Everything seemed to be in working order.

‘Venom?’ Eddie thought.

‘Here, host.’

‘You ok?’

‘Tired but functional.’

Eddie could sense Venom’s extreme weakness. Worried he reached out again but Venom pre-empted him.

‘Host look down.’

Eddie hadn't realized there was a sleeping man by his side. Spiderman was sitting at his bedside. His head resting on the bed, his mask pulled up over his nose for easier breathing and his gloved hand resting on Eddie's thigh. Soft puffs of air came out of Peter's sleep slack mouth.

Eddie couldn't believe his eyes. His Peter was by his side. Was he dreaming? Was the past two weeks just a nightmare? Not wanting to break the spell Eddie ghosted his hand over Peter’s cheek.

‘Mate real. By our side, two days.’

Eddie held back a whimper and stroked Peter's cheek. The warmth sank into Eddie's fingers reminding him that he had been a popsicle for the last 48 hours. Eddie shivered involuntarily and that unfortunately woke Peter.

“Wha..?” Peter snuffled sleepily.

Eddie couldn't help himself. He grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him up on the bed. Eddie held Peter to his chest with as much strength as his defrosting muscles could muster. He buried his face in Peter's neck and just reveled in the warmth of Peter.

“Eddie, you ‘kay?” 

Eddie smiled into Peter’s neck and mumbled, “I am now. Go back to sleep.”

“m'kay. Love you.”

Eddie’s heart clenched at Peter’s sleepy admission.

“I love you too, little spider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely hard to write. Then the Venom movie trailer had to drop. Sony better not mess up my Venom.


	10. Eddie, Peter, Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Smutty goodness with a dash of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me. This is the last chapter but I will occasionally revisit this pair with one shot stories. I also have original sci-fi smut here. http://savmactav.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me over on Tumblr and Instagram : savmactav

Spiderman chp. 10

The next day

Eddie woke up with Spiderman still splayed across his chest sleeping. Venom had pulled up the back of his costume shirt and was drawing comforting circles on his back. 

‘Feeling better, Venom?’ Eddie asked.

‘Yessss, Eddie. Happy mate issss here too,’ Venom said as he continued caressing Spiderman’s back.

Spiderman woke with a large yawn. Realizing Eddie was awake he tried to get out of the hospital bed. Eddie and Venom weren't having it. Venom snaked a tentacle around Spiderman’s waist while Eddie locked his arms around Spiderman grabbing his ass.

“Eddie!?” Spiderman yelped.

“And where do you think you’re going,” Eddie said with a low rumble as he massaged Spiderman’s plump rear.

Spiderman looked up at Eddie. 

”I...I..I’m sorry,” he stuttered out.

“For what?” Eddie asked.

Spiderman quickly added,“For everything. For not believing you. For delivering you into Harry's hands. I should have…..”

“Shhhh. It's ok, little spider,” Eddie soothed as he pulled Spiderman closer.

A knock at the door interrupted Eddie’s reassurance of Peter. Eddie growled at the door and Spiderman tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

The door opened to reveal Agent Coulson.

“Good. You're awake,” the agent said as he strolled in ignoring Eddie's lap full of struggling Spiderman.

“I have news about Harry Osborn,” Coulson said.

That caused Eddie to pause and Spiderman was able to hop out of the hospital bed much to Eddie’s disappointment.

“So Harry Osborn is being held for kidnapping, assault and illegal wire-tapping. Just to name a few of the charges. He will be tied up with the courts for a long time,” Agent Coulson said.

“Has he said anything about my identity?” Spiderman asked. 

“Spiderman, we take our responsibilities here at SHIELD very seriously. Especially protecting the good guys. He understands that you and anybody involved with you is off limits. Besides he came after one of our own. The full force of SHIELD is coming down on him,” Agent Coulson said with his usual calm assurance.

Spiderman stiffened at Agent Coulson’s statement and asked,“I don't understand? One of our own?”

“As a condition of Venom and Eddie Brock’s probation they must maintain a job, an apartment, stay out of trouble and on occasion work for SHIELD,” Agent Coulson said.

Spiderman looked at Eddie and asked,”Was dating me part of working for SHIELD?”

Shocked, Eddie grabbed Spiderman into his hospital bed again and said,”No, no, no. I would never. I love you. I had to get permission from SHIELD just to date you. Please, Peter you have to believe me,” Eddie said in a panic.

Venom wrapped a tendril around Peter’s wrist and spoke to them both,’Hussshhhh, hosssssst let me ssssssshow him.’

Venom showed them Agent Coulson and Eddie in what looked like an interrogation room. The agent paced in front of a table as Eddie sat, waiting for a response.

“This isn't exactly fraternization but SHIELD has an interest in keeping Spiderman safe,” Agent Coulson said as he crossed his arms.

Eddie looked straight into the agent’s eyes and said,“My intentions are honorable.” Venom let Spiderman feel Eddie’s ardor and determination.

“And your past conflicts with him?” Coulson asked with a raised eyebrow.

“As I stated in therapy I realized I'm responsible for what happened to me. I want nothing but the best for him.”

Agent Coulson scrutinized Eddie for a long time. He placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. “Ok, but realize this. If you mess with him, try and distract him, play the long game of breaking his heart, there is no place on earth that you can hide that will save you FROM SHIELD or me.” 

Eddie gulped at the intense look on Coulson’s face and said,”If I do anything to hurt him I want you to stop me.”

Agent Coulson straightened and said,“Good. Glad we have an understanding.“

With that Venom released Spiderman. Spiderman looked at Eddie and said with some chagrin, “That's why you ended our dates so early on school nights.”

Unsettled, Eddie simply nodded.

Spiderman turned to Agent Coulson and asked in a no nonsense tone,”When can I take him home?”

 

********

Eddie opened his eyes to his apartment’s familiar ceiling. He felt the warmth of a lean body sleeping atop his. Eddie looked down to see Peter's head on his chest. He would never get used to the sight of a sleeping Peter Parker. He looked so young, his face relaxed and his hair rumpled. Peter only left his side to change out of his Spiderman suit and bring over some clothes. Eddie reminisced about last night.

“Moving in already? What will the neighbors say?” Eddie said with a leer as Peter maneuvered a large duffel bag into Eddie's place.

“Ha, ha, very funny. I'm not leaving your side ‘til SHIELD can assure me that nobody else at OSCORP will come after you,” Peter said with a serious look.

“What about school? Or work? Part of SHIELD’s rules are I can't distract you,” Eddie said with warm smile.

“Well then, they should have done a better job of watching you,” Peter said indignantly.  
He muttered,”Seems I have to watch your ass.”

Overhearing Peter’s comment, Eddie said with mock indignation, “And here I thought you liked me for my winning personality. Seems you just want me for my body.”

“Actually I'm just after the symbiote. You’re just the window dressing,” Peter snarked back.

Eddie growled at that statement Peter had said so nonchalantly with his back turned to him. Venom preened in his mind. 

Eddie stated, “You are mine. I would have you even if I wasn't bonded with Venom.”

Suddenly the two weeks and three days he had been apart from Peter came crashing down on Eddie. He needed his little spider and he needed him now.

“Mate,” Eddie growled out in a lusty voice.

Peter turned toward Eddie and saw him stalking towards him. Peter gulped at the hungry, feral look on Eddie’s face.

“E...e..eddie?” he squeaked. Peter's previous bravado forgotten. 

Eddie just gave him a toothy grin and kept coming. Strutting towards him like a golden lion of the Serengeti. Powerful, virile and looking for a mate.

Peter was turned on, fascinated and scared all at the same time. Peter backed away from Eddie as he strode towards him.

“Eddie, Venom and you should really rest. You were frozen. You….you...eep!” he squeaked as Eddie lunged for him. Peter narrowly avoided Eddie’s grasp and put the couch between them.

“Eddie, wait.”

“We waited over two weeks. We need you.” Eddie said as he rounded the couch.

Peter kept his distance trying to reason with the turned on man.

“Eddie, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You haven’t yet. Now come here,” Eddie said in a commanding voice.

Eddie lunged for Peter again adding in a couple tentacles to try and catch the slippery spider. Peter leaped to the ceiling and made a hasty retreat to the bathroom. He had a split second to close the door before a large thud sounded.

“Little spider, you can’t hide from us forever,” Venom said in his raspy voice.

“Eddie you need to rest. So...so does Venom.”

“Why don’t you come out and you can help us….rest.”

“Um, I...uh….eek!” Peter yelped as a tentacle that had snuck under the door unlocked it.

Eddie snagged Peter’s wrist and wrapped him in a bear hug. He whispered in Peter’s ear, “Gotcha, Pete.”

Eddie devoured Peter’s mouth. He sucked on Peter’s lips making them red and swollen. He licked at the seam. Demanding entrance. When Peter complied he licked into Peter’s mouth and thrust his tongue. Peter could do nothing but moan. He was pressed against the bathroom wall by Eddie’s large figure. He could feel the hard steel of Eddie’s huge cock. He wanted to protest but Eddie was too busy blowing his mind. Peter gasped as his skin was exposed to the cold air.

‘What?’ Peter thought.

At the new sensation Peter started to struggle. Eddie pulled back and saw one of the best sights in the world. A hard, flushed, naked Peter Parker.

“How?” Peter gasped.

Eddie didn’t look even a bit abashed. 

“Venom missed you too. He’s just lending a helping tentacle with your clothes,” Eddie husked out.

“But..mmph.”

Eddie silenced Peter with another devastating kiss so there would be no more talk of resting. As Venom held Peter’s wrists so he couldn’t get away, Eddie stripped. Soon they were both naked and Eddie massaged his hips into Peter’s. Their erections ground against each other. The slide of soft skin and hard shafts causing both men to grunt.

Eddie lifted Peter and guided his legs around his waist. This caused Eddie’s hard cock to curve under Peter’s ass; where it rested in his crack. Peter moaned at the new touch and Eddie plundered his mouth again. Eddie pulled back and looked at the blissed out face of his lover. Peter’s eyes were blown and his lips swollen. Wondering why the kissing had stopped Peter whimpered. Eddie couldn’t help himself. 

He said,”Do you still want me to rest?”

Peter looked confused for a minute then his sex drugged mind cleared.

And Peter growled,”If you stop I’ll web you to the bed and have my way with you.”

Eddie chuckled and walked them to his bedroom. He laid down on his back with Peter astride him.

“You said I should rest,” Eddie said as he smirked at Peter.

Peter gazed down at the smartass he loved and decided two could play at this game.

“Your right Eddie but I will need a little help from Venom,” Peter said with an equally smug look on his face.

Venom wrapped a wisp of black around Peter’s wrist.

‘Anything for you mate,’ Venom said as it sent feelings of warmth and desire to Peter.

‘Venom, can you prep me while I take care of Eddie,’ Peter thought.

‘Of courssse, little sssspider.’

‘Oh, and don’t let him move.’

Peter could feel Venom’s grin in his mind. Quickly tentacles surrounded Eddie’s wrists and ankles. He was tied to the bed by his very own symbiote.

“Hey!” Eddie barked in surprise.

“Now be a good boy or you won’t get your treat,” Peter said as he smiled down at his own personal, tied up hunk.

Trying to recover some of his hubris Eddie stated,”Just remember you wanted me to rest.”

Seeing he was going to have to up his game Peter promptly spun around so his mouth was inches from Eddie’s glorious cock and his knees were at Eddie’s shoulders.

Eddie had a wonderful view of Peter’s hard prick pressed against his stomach but there was a problem. He couldn’t reach it with his mouth.

“Babe, it’s hard to 69 if I can’t reach your dick.”

“Oh, that’s not your treat. You get to watch,” Peter said with smug satisfaction of knowing what was to come.

Eddie had the perfect view of two black tentacles that traced along Peter’s crack and spread his cheeks. A third slick tentacle teased at Peter’s hole. Eddie could see the crinkled skin become pink and shiny with Venom’s attention. The dark feeler gently pressed in and slid out with small movements to prep Peter with great care.

Peter moaned as the tendril glided into his hole. It gently expanded with every thrust. Softly stretching Peter’s pink pucker. Peter was resting his head on Eddie’s thigh and his pants of air drifted over his rock hard cock. Eddie’s cock soon had pre-cum beading at the tip. Peter used little kitten licks to taste Eddie but left him wanting more.

“Please, Peter. More. I need more,” Eddie moaned.

“Wouldn’t want to exhaust you,” Peter gasped out.

Just then Venom’s tentacle ghosted over Peter’s prostate causing him to cry out. Eddie had a front row seat to Peter’s cock twitching and dribbling pre-cum as the tentacle fucked their little spider.

Eddie tried a different tact. 

‘Venom, please. Let me have Peter. I’m so close. We’ve missed him so much.’

‘Mmmm, yessss, hossst but we like pleasssuring our mate this way. And it’ssss what he wantssss. Jusssst enjoy the sssssshow.’

Peter chose that moment to suck the head of Eddie’s cock into his mouth. That sensation threw Eddie over the edge and he roared as he climaxed into Peter’s mouth. His dick pulsed load after load of white pearly goodness into Peter’s waiting mouth. His hips thrusting with wild abandon. When his orgasm finally abated Peter gently licked the remnants from Eddie’s slit as his cock twitched. It was Eddie’s turn to whimper. When his brain came back online he was still tied to the bed by Venom but Peter was snuggled up to his side resting his head on Eddie’s chest.

“I take it you like that?” Peter asked.

“Punk,” was all Eddie could get out.

Peter tried to answer but all that came out was a soft keen. Concerned Eddie’s mind snapped his focus to Peter. His mouth was open, panting. His face was flushed and his eyes were blown. Eddie then saw the tentacle still in Peter. Still gently thrusting into him. Keeping him on edge. Peter in turn was grinding his hips into the bed. 

Seeing his chance for a little retribution, Eddie asked,’Didn’t you want to show me something, Venom?’

‘Yesss, Eddie. Watch while we pleasssure our mate.’

It was Peter’s turn to be startled as Venom maneuvered him back to his original position over Eddie but this time Peter’s hips were over Eddie’s. Once again Eddie had the perfect view of Peter’s delicious ass and the tentacle currently pumping his hole. He couldn’t see Peter’s rock hard cock but Venom soon solved that by wrapping a tentacle around it and pushing it down between Peter’s legs. As the tendril stroked Peter’s flushed cock the tentacle in his ass pushed deeper. It skimmed over his prostate causing Peter to whimper. Eddie watched as Peter’s pre-cum dripped down onto his own cock. Now half hard at seeing the symbiote tantalize his mate. 

Peter fucked his hips back onto the tentacle and Eddie had the pleasure of seeing the dark shaft disappear into his lover. Venom sped up his thrusts but continued to only skim Peter’s favorite bundle of nerves. Venom squeezed and stroked his cock but never with enough friction to bring Peter to climax.

Finally Peter begged,”Venom. Please, harder, faster. I’m so close.”

Eddie had recovered from his first orgasm and was now hard. His cock was millimeters from touching Peter’s but Venom kept them apart.

‘Do you want more, little spider?’

“Yes, more. Venom, please!” Peter implored.

Venom slicked up Eddie’s cock and moved Peter over the hard member. Venom wrapped a tentacle around Peter’s waist. In a flash Venom removed the tentacle from Peter’s ass and impaled him on Eddie’s cock.

Both of them shouted in pleasure. Peter’s tight heat convulsed around Eddie’s thick shaft. Venom moved Peter up and down Eddie’s stiff member. Fucking Peter onto the only cock he ever wanted. Peter rolled his head back and just moaned.

As Eddie’s shaft filled Peter, Venom moved tentacles over Peter’s body. Peter’s nipples were pinched until they were hard and red. Each pinch causing his hole to clench down on Eddie's cock. A tentacle wrapped around Peters cock and the tiny, black tip played with Peters slit. It smeared pre-cum around the head of Peter's cock, slicking the red bulb returning to the slit to play with the opening. It teased Peter by dipping into his slit. The probing tentacle brought out another lusty moan from Peter as it fucked his slit.

Eddie had to voice his pleasure as his cock was buried in Peter's slick hole over and over again.

“Fuck, Peter, so fucking tight and hot. God, you feel good on my cock. Fuck, Venom. You slicked him up so good. God, I could fuck his hole all night. Fuck, Venom, faster, please. So fucking good.”

The slap of skin sped up as Venom fucked Peter onto Eddie’s dick. Peter’s own cock was stroked by a tentacle on the outside as his slit was sounded. The building heat finally crested and Peter was the first to go. His cock spurt ropes of white and his hole clenched convulsively. That triggered Eddie and he had the sublime sensation of Peter’s tight hole clenching around his dick as he filled Peter with pulse after pulse of his seed. They both whited out for a minute because the next thing they knew they were spooned up together with Eddie holding Peter. The remains of their passion cleansed from their bodies.

Reading Peter’s mind Eddie said,”Told you there was a benefit to having tentacles.”

Peter just laughed and kissed Eddie. Snuggling into the man’s hold he said,”I’m home.”


End file.
